The trouble with Time
by Ranma's girl1
Summary: George and Fred Weasley go back in time to meet the Marauders. Of course they share laughs and adventure and other things. not sure about the rating I'd say PG thirteen but I'll do T for just in case. Also the characters all belong to the amazing JK Rowling's, I just wish they were mine sniff sniff, they aren't though darn it. So enjoy the AU story, more chapter will come along.
1. Chapter 1

The Trouble with Time.

Chapter one

Fred and George visit the Marauders.

The day was a wet and windy. Fred and George Weasley walked grumpily to their classroom; they were not pleased with going to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Umbridge. They knew that she was going to have them reading that dull book again, and that whenever they tried to have a spot of fun they were immediately given detention and for no real reasons at all. The old battle-ax toad needed to learn to laugh in their opinion.

"We need something to make this year more exciting more fun than just going to class and reading; we need to cause some… trouble…." Fred said with his patented evil smile that was soon shared with George.

"Let's duck into McGonagall's classroom, we can work something up in here, she won't mind as long as it's to cause Umbridge trouble." The two boys slip into her classroom, which was empty at this time. Skipping Umbridge's class seemed like a bit of justice since they figured they'd never learn anything from the old hag and had learn extremely more from Harry so far.

The two sat talking for a while when they heard an odd rattling noise, they looked to see a small chain with what looked like an hourglass.

"What is that?" George commented they walked over to professor McGonagall's desk, picking it up examining it.

"Hey wait I know what this is, remember we saw that bloke use it at dads work, it's a Timeturner, oh yeah we can have some real fun with this," Fred's evil grin grew with happiness.

"Yeah we can go into the future with it and see what the old hag is up to and come back and stop her before she does it.

"Or we could go back and meet the Marauders; I'd love to know who they are,"

"But how far back do we go?"

"Remember when we asked that one time,"

"Oh yeah, that was the year nineteen seventy five. Give or take some, let's go." George said enthusiastically. Fred placed the long thin gold chain around both their necks.

He turn the Timeturner back several times watching as the scenes flash and change constantly around them. The two grinned happily wondering how far back they would go. Or would they need to turn it back some more. They looked around the room it was still spinning quite fast the flashes of images moving too quickly to discern anything in particular.

After a moment the Timeturner stopped Fred and George looked around the class seemed very different from what it was before, the pictures on the walls were newer looking then before.

"How long has McGonagall kept these pictures, she needs to update them," Fred said stunned as he looked at a flowerpot changing into an owl except it looked shiny and new.

Both boys leaped as the door flew open and a crowd of students came clamoring inside.

"Hey Prongs, did you ever see such a git in your life, we just wanted a spot of fun, you think he'd be pleased we choice him for that test,"

The speaker was a very handsome young man with black hair that seems to go where he wanted it to with great effect for his looks to become even better.

The other young man they knew his looks it was Harry Potter's father, James Potter with the same messy do not lie still hair, except he had round hazel eyes that were full of mischief.

"I know I thought he looked good with those rat ears, the slimy git has no sense of humor running off crying like a little girl,"

The other one was also someone Fred and George knew, just very young versions, Professor Lupin.

"I bet you two get detentions again."

"Oh come on Moony like you weren't having fun," Sirius told him thumping him on the back. The two boys were looking at each other wide eyed they had called Remus Moony.

And Sirius had called Harry's father Prongs as they came into the room.

After this sudden surprise for the two time traveling boys, a very pretty girl walked in with someone to make them fall over in surprise.

"Wow its Professor Snape, as a kid…."

"But who is that gorgeous girl with him?" Fred asked his eyes traveling up and down her.

"No clue," George was also watching as the girl sat with Severus Snape who sat at another desk ignoring the marauders.

"Who's the short guy with them?" George whispered.

"Must be Wormtail or better known as Peter Pettigrew the traitor, but wow I can't believe that Harry's dad, Sirius, professor Lupin and Peter were the marauders," Fred and George were stunned by this revelation. "Wish we knew it sooner, I'd have so many thing to ask Sirius and Remus," Fred told him.

"When we get back we'll ask them all about it, I can't believe they kept it secret though. I wonder why they were legends,"

"I know I …" Fred was interrupted by a shout at them.

"HEY; Whacha staring at," Sirius asked just now noticing the two new boys standing by the teachers table.

"Sorry old boy, we were… taken by surprise for a moment," Fred said with a wide grin walking over to them and taking a seat. Other students in the classroom were watching them suspiciously as they had walked by and sat with the famous Marauders. It was as though they were old friends.

"Fred's the name, jokes are my game," he stuck his hand out to them.

"George here, never fear we'll drive you insane," he stuck his other hand out to them with a large grin.

The four marauders all laughed at this. Severus Snape and Lily scowled at them.

Fred leans in a little closer, whispering to them.

"I gotta know who that beauty is with profes… uh Snape is?"

"Oh you know Snivellus huh," Sirius said with a chuckle missing the slip of Fred's tongue.

"That beauty is not up for grabs, that's Lily Evans my future wife," James said once again staking his claim, even though she continued to deny this claim at every chance when he reminded her of it.

"What that's Lily Potter?" Fred blurted out without thinking. She was drop dead gorgeous he felt a pang of jealousy for Harry's dad; he was a very lucky man.

The boys looked at him oddly. George groaned slapping him hard upside the head.

"She'll be Potter one day yeah, right now she's Evans," James said warily looking at these two unknown boys who seemed a bit older then fifteen.

James looked over at her with puppy eyes, scowling for a moment at Snape.

"Hey Evans we're getting married one day," James reminded her.

She turned to give him a dirty look.

"Let me know how you enjoy life with the Giant Squid, I never knew its name was Evans and it was female." Lily scowled at him she turned her attention back to Snape.

Snape was grinning happily at them he gave her back a patting with a very affectionate look.

"So profes…. um Snape has the hots for Lily too huh," George asked surprised as he watched the two of them speaking very closely together. James looked furious.

Fred smacked him upside the head for the same slip of the tongue.

"Greasy git, when will he learn she's mine," James grumbled. They turn their attention to professor McGonagall; she had walked into the room.

The class had started up and professor McGonagall didn't seem to notice that she had two extra students who were sitting low in their seats so as to not attract attention.

"Hey why don't you guys try this?" Lupin asked as he looked over at George and Fred watching them work; their spells to change the kitten into mittens.

"Don't feel like it,"

"Yeah we wouldn't want to show ya up," Fred told them with a smirk since they were now seventh year students they had this spell down pat.

"Sounds like a challenge what do you think Prongs," Sirius asked with his own smirk.

"It sure does let's show these new boys who has; the talent and brains around here," James smirked at them as they shared equally happy smirks back at them.

"And ladies," Sirius chuckled.

"Sounds like fun to us," Fred chuckled until an eraser smacked him hard on the back of the head.

Sirius and James roared with laughter.

"Potter, Black shall you serve detention again?" McGonagall said sternly as they gave her sweet winning smiles,

"No thanks ma'am we did it last night," James grinned.

"Are you boys ever going to grow up," Lily asked sternly herself she gave them both dirty looks,

"I will when you go out with me Evans," James told her without a pause for thought.

"I guess you'll never grow up then huh Potter," Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

She waved her wand producing very pretty blue mittens with little purple flowers.

Snape smirked at him as he slipped his arm around her waist leaning in whispering to her, causing her to turn cutely pink around her cheeks.

Fred and George laughed as they watched them, whispering to each other.

"If Harry could see this he'd faint,"

"Oh if only we had a camera with us, we'd get some great pictures we could use…."

"Old Snape would never give us detention again," George, agreed they laughed some more each earning an eraser to the back of their heads.

"Boys please pay attention to your work," McGonagall told them as she looked at them, "What are your… names?"

"I'm Fred ma'am,"

"I'm George, we're twins," George said unnecessary as they smiled at her.

"Which house are you in?"

"Oh house well we haven't been sorted yet….. Just transferred in, but I'm sure we'll get Gryffindor," George reassured her.

"I see, fine I shall speak with Professor Dumbledore about you two and get you into the proper house,"

George and Fred grinned at her then each other.

"On with transfiguring your kittens now,"

"Sure thing Professor," George immediately changed his into mittens with thick furry trim.

Fred changed his into mittens with big eyes and furry trim.

"What odd boys," Snape said looking at them, his hand still on Lily's slender waist.

"Yeah but when did they get here? I never saw them at breakfast or lunch but they are here now?" Lily shrugged she changed her other kitten into a matching mitten.

"Very good Miss Evans, twenty points for Gryffindor,"

"Hey Evans look at this," James held up his own two mittens they matched the color of her eyes.

"Want to have mine, they'll keep your hands extra warm and always make you think of me,"

"Oh someone I can slap around huh," Lily smirked at him. He looked dumbfounded,

"Sure I guess if you want too," James said in his most serious voice.

Sirius and Remus laughed heartily as did George and Fred.

"That'd be all he'd be good for," Snape said with a laugh. He changed his kittens into matching black mittens, with soft furry trim, smirking at the two odd twins.

"Did you hear that, prof… Snape cracked a joke?" George pointed out surprised.

"I heard but I'm still in shock I didn't think he knew how to joke," Fred was looking at him stunned by this different Snape.

"Whacha think happen to him?" George asked changing his mitten into slippers that were very furry and cushy. He took off his tennis shoes replacing them with his fuzzy slippers.

"Ooh feel so soft and warm, I'm keeping them," George said to Fred who immediately changed his mittens into slippers before he took off his own shoes switching them for his slippers.

"Oh yeah much better than the old tennis shoes,"

"Uh boys you don't get to keep them they have to be turned into McGonagall for grading," Lily hissed at them. They looked at her in surprise.

"Hermione,"

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing,"

"Scary huh,"

"It sure is," George and Fred looked at each other laughing,

"No worry love, we don't mind if we don't get top grades, we have bigger plans then normal schooling will take us,"

"Oh really what is that?" Lily asked with arched eyebrows curious despite herself.

Snape and James alike were scowling at them for calling her love.

"We're going into business for ourselves, we plan on making a killing with our own jokes that we've developed."

Lily looked at them disbelieving. "Yeah right, like I believe that," Lily scoffed.

"Yup Hermione," Fred confirmed. George nodded his head in agreement.

They all seemed to wonder who Hermione was.

"Don't believe us, try this," Fred handed her a purple candy.

"What is it?" Lily asked curiously since it was not something they had seen before.

"We call it puking pestle, you eat the purple end and throw up, stuff the orange end in no more barfing."

"Yeah right, you're full of shit," Snape told them with narrow eyes laughing.

The twins looked at each other once again surprised by Snape's reaction.

They were both mouthing, "Who is this guy?" Before turning their attention back to them.

"It's true, try it, but not Lily she's too cute to let her puke," George told them.

James and Severus glared at them again.

"I'll try it,"

"Same here," James and Sirius held out their hands, for a piece.

"I'll try it too," Remus said with his hand held out to them.

"I'll try it even if I am too cute," Lily chuckled she liked these odd boys.

"If Lily tries it so do I," Snape told them putting his own hand out for a piece.

Once again Severus who seemed more human as a teen and quite protective of Lily surprised the twins.

"Here Peter you can try the nosebleed nougat," George said handing him a sweet.

Peter looked worried that they seemed to know him when he had not given his name; the others too were looking curiously at them.

No one said anything as they ate their piece of candy; it was almost instantaneous that James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Severus all started to barf where they sat while Peter's nose burst into twin fountains of gushing blood.

"Wowsa, we'll take them to the hospital wing for you Professor," George said.

He moved up onto his seat to keep from having the sick splatter all over his new slippers.

McGonagall looked horrified. George and Fred lead the six from the room, still throwing up while Peter was bleeding like a fountain.

Once they were out into the corridor the two were laughing heartily.

The six looked angrily at them, five of them with none stop puking the other with his nose gushing blood everywhere.

"Hey no getting mad, here chew these," George and Fred handed out the antidote to stop the puking and one bleeding nose.

They were all amazed as the puking stopped immediately and Peter's nose was cleared up completely.

"Awesome man, that was gnarly, where did you get those?" Peter asked looking very impressed.

The others chuckled while they looked at Peter whispering and laughing.

"We invented them, we have other cool things too," George handed them an extendable ear.

"Someone go off around the corner out of hearing range, we'll tell you what you said,"

"Ok we'll go," Lily took Snape's hand pulling him around the corner and another ten feet away. James looked very put out by her choosing him to go with her.

George and Fred listen to them while their eyes grew wide.

"What are they saying?" James asked suspiciously.

"Uh…" George looked at him not wanting to tell him they hardly talked but to say those two are weird and were now leaving their words to actions instead they were kissing and what they were hearing was heavy making out around the corner.

"They umm don't believe it'll work and we're weird," Fred said stunned he and George shared the same look.

"Wow who knew," Fred said softly to George who nodded stunned.

"Here let me listen," Remus asked holding out a hand to George who handed it over without thinking a worried look on his face. Lupin stuffed it into his ear listening his eyes too grew big as he slowly turned to look horrified at James.

"WHAT?" James bellowed, placing a hand out for the Extendable Ear.

"Nothing, it's like they said," Remus lied looking at the two odd red haired boys handing the Extendable Ear back to them.

"Fine I'll go look and see for myself," James grumped he started to walk off.

Lupin used his wand to trip him up.

James turned furiously around to look at the twins.

"Sorry old boy, but that was funny," Fred grinned at him. James laughed as he sent Fred flying upward from his ankle.

"So is that," James laughed climbing to his feet.

"What are you boys doing now, let him down Potter," Lily gave him a dirty look.

"Sure thing Evans, anything for you," James said letting Fred fall down to land hard onto the floor.

Fred though had expected it and sent a cushioning spell to the floor so he was not hurt upon landing.

"Now go out with me," James grinned at her. She shook her head exasperated once again.

"Don't be so pushy James; she'll date ya one day." George told him confidently.

"Oh really a lot you know about me," Lily told George coldly she looked at them with narrow eyes.

"We're going to the library to get some work done, have fun boys," Lily walked off with Snape giving them a very odd grin.

"I bet they aren't going to the library," Fred whispered to George who nodded his head vigorously.

"Too bad we don't have the map anymore we could watch them," George whispered to him. Fred nodded agreement.

This is when they noticed James taking the map from his inside pocket opening it up and saying the famous words.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," tapping the map so that it was now showing little dots, spelling out the words.

"Welcome Prongs, so glad you're getting into trouble again,"

George and Fred looked stunned by this as they watched it continue talking.

"Are you joined in this fun by Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail?"

"Of course they are, like one of us would keep all the fun to ourselves,"

"Of course not, Prongs so what kind of mischief are you hoping to get into this… time…"

"I want to see where Lily Evans is going?" James told the map as it suddenly enlarged her dot, which was not heading toward the library but toward the seventh floor corridor.

"Is she going to the common room with Snivellus?" Peter asked watching the map with everyone else.

"Can't be it's the wrong direction for that," Sirius said pointing to her dot, which stopped then, moved back and forth in the same area. Fred and George looked stunned at each other it seemed that Lily knew of the Room of Requirement.

In moments she and Snape's dots disappeared off the map.

"Gone again, where do they go?" James exclaimed angrily he glared at the map then the others.

"No clue mate, we've tried dozens of times to get into the blank wall but we haven't had any luck,"

Fred and George shared the same look, they thought about what those two could be doing in a private room; no one would get into after hearing them around the corner.

"Why don't we…. Go into Hogsmeade?" Lupin asked hoping to change the subject, "we have no class after transfiguration and since we've left that one let's not waste this extra time to have fun," Remus grinned at the other boys who all looked pleased.

"So where were you guys at school before here?" Lupin asked as they walked down the hall.

"More like… when not where," Fred, grinned at them.

"Oh…" Remus looked at them oddly.

"What do you mean when?" Peter asked curiously.

"We're from the future, we used a Timeturner to come back to meet you marauders, after all your map had taught us a lot… more so than the teachers," George grinned pleased.

The four boys laughed hysterically.

"Hey how did you guys get our map?" Lupin asked curiously.

"We nicked it from Filch, we have no clue when he had gotten it from you lot but while he was telling us why he was going to hang us by our toes we freed it from his filing cabinet."

The four Marauders laughed at this,

"I'm glad I wouldn't want that old squib keeping it," James told them seriously.

"Sounds like our map has had a good time, do you have it still?" Sirius asked curious to see it.

"Ah no we bestowed it upon a worthy successor," Fred said with a small smile,

"Oh really, who got to have it," James asked also curious.

The twins shared the same evil grin. The four boys did not miss this as they wondered who could have gotten their old map.

"Harry Potter, your son," Fred grinned at him, James looked stunned then pleased.

"My son you gave it to my son, what's he like, his mom is Lily right?" James asked excitedly.

"He looks just like you,"

"Poor kid," Sirius, said solemnly.

James smacked him hard in the back of the head.

"He has his moms' vibrant green eyes," George told him pleased.

James cheered.

"I knew it I knew I'd get her, ha you guys loooooooooose that bet," James laughed heartily.

"We'll wait to pay you when we have proof of that," Sirius said with arched eyebrows.

"He's a born trouble maker but a great teacher," Fred told him seriously, the four boys look at him in surprise.

"Teacher, how could he be a teacher is he a grown man now, how old is he? How far back did you two come?" James asked stunned.

"He's fifteen, I have no clue how old you two are when you have him,"

James look at the others oddly, "Fifteen and he's teaching?"

"Well just Defense Against the Dark Arts, he really knows his stuff there, and since that old hag won't let us do anything but read from a book Hermione had him teach us. He was only going to teach her and Ron but she convinced him to teach anyone who wanted to learn,"

"Really… but….. why are…"

Fred and George explained about Umbridge and her idea of teaching and why she was doing it and how they used that mysterious room to hold classes in them. They did not tell James he was dead already or that Peter was a traitorous turncoat, they knew from lessons that you had to be careful to not interfere with past lives or it could cause havoc with future lives.

They didn't want to be the ones to stop Harry from being born later, although they were worried since Lily had gone off with Snape to a very private room.

The four boys were also surprised to learn that the Umbridge they were talking about was Delores Umbridge a student there at the same year as them. They all hated her and enjoyed hexing her when she trotted by with a love sick look on her face for Snape, James, Remus or Sirius whichever one was around at the time.

"So why don't you guys tell us why you gave yourself those nicknames?" Fred said although they already knew it they figured it would be cool to see James change into a stag.

"Sure come on lets go out to the woods, we can show you the Centaur village.

"What?" Fred looked at them as though this was not to thrilling.

The boys all laughed as they headed out to the woods.

James rolling up the map saying mischief managed so that it went blank.

They went with them to the woods, where James changed into a stag, Sirius was now a large black dog, Peter a rat, without the missing toe, and Lupin became a large wolf this took them by surprise.

"Wow cool guys, so umm…. Anyway you could teach us, I'm not sure the centaur village would enjoy having a couple of guys show up there," Fred told him seriously since as far as they knew from their time the centaurs were anything but friendly.

The four popped back into their selves as they grinned at them.

"It's not very easy to do, but we do have this." Sirius took out a small bottle it was filled with a green liquid.

"What is that?"

"Transformation potion, it allows you to change into an animal, this batch will change you into a large dog, James has some so you're a stag and Lupin has wolf."

"Why not teach us?"

"It'll take too long to help you and we'd like to have some fun," Sirius told him seriously as he handed the bottle to Fred who took it in his hand uncorking it and taking a drink.

Fred coughed he suddenly found himself on all fours with a tail.

Fred tried to speak but all that came out was a barking noise George laughed as he drank the potion that James handed him. George didn't try to speak he just nodded his head enthusiastically.

The others all changed with Peter climbing up onto the horns on Prongs, clinging on tightly the six ran off into the woods. George and Fred were having a great time running when they slowed down looking through a thick crop of bushes to see the village they had not known was there from all their times wandering into the woods.

Sirius and James nodded their heads they pushed through to walk over to several young fillies with the others close behind them. Fred and George were glad their eyes didn't pop out looking at the bare breasted females.

"Oooh girls their back," A filly; with dark brown hair down her back to her fuzzy mid-section, Said as she trotted over to them with the other girls quickly following after her, the six boys were soon surrounded by the bare chest girls. They all cuddled them up petting them happily. The boys all gave blissful looks to each other. Peter sighed with pleasure held between two large breasts as the filly stroke his small head with a couple of fingers.

After a while the girls let the strange but very friendly animals go as the males came over grumping about the animals around here becoming to domesticated and a strange magic was causing wild animals that should be natural enemies to become close friends, it was unnatural and scary to boot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Out having fun.

The six boys all ran through the woods until they reached the edge where James, Sirius, Remus and Peter changed back into themselves.

"It shouldn't take much longer for you to change back, and then we can go into town," Sirius told the two. They both nodded their heads; they all started to walk toward the Whomping willow. Fred grinned when he felt his mouth becoming human again along with the rest of his body.

"Way cool," George announced feeling his face.

"Mass better than those beards," Fred laughed. George laughed with him. The other four looked at them curiously.

"Tri-wizard tournament," Fred explains with a wicked grin. The four boys immediately went to asking about it.

"They haven't done that in many years, what was it like?" James and Sirius said as one.

"Wicked cool especially since your son's name was placed in it even though he was under age and then won the whole thing,"

"And fought against He who must not be named and won again," George chuckled pleased.

George and Fred stop to look behind them. The four boys were standing with their mouths hung open.

"My son did what?" James finally manages to say.

They looked back at them with big grins.

"It was so cool he won a thousand galleons, prize money and faced a horntail and beat the other three easily with his Firebolt,"

"A what?" Sirius asked imagining James son throwing fireballs at someone. He really liked that idea.

"It's the best broom ever," George told them.

"Wow, my son, but who put his name in if he was too young?" James asked puzzled.

"He did I bet," Remus laughed, "You would have,"

"True, true," James agreed. "So did he?"

"Nah, not for lack of wanting to but the age line Dumbledore set up was a powerful one, that's how we got our beards. We leaped in it tossed us out with long white beards,"

The four boys laughed at the thought.

"So who did do it?" Remus asked curiously.

"A Death Eater who was using polyjuice potion, he did it to get Harry to his master, he who cannot be named."

"My son," James asked horrified. He couldn't imagine his son having to face dragons and who knows what in a tournament he would have gladly entered into.

Then something else occurred to him.

"He fought Voldermort?" James was sure he didn't hear that right.

"Yeah he's beat him a fair few times too," Fred told him sounding proud.

"Wow way to go Harry," Sirius sounded very proud.

"A chip off the old block," Remus agreed.

"I bet we were there cheering him on," Sirius commented pleased.

The twins looked at each other but said nothing else. How could you tell someone one was dead the other was wanted for murder?

"So are we going to town?" George asked not wanting to mention that James was dead. Sirius was one the run and they had no idea about Remus and knew Peter was with Voldermort somewhere. They really wanted away from this conversation.

"Yeah let's get going," Remus agreed. They turned to look at the Whomping Willow. The four were boys marching toward it.

"We can't get by there," Fred pointed out remembering the branch that had knocked him for a loop literally.

"Just watch," Sirius gave a handsome smirk to them.

"Ok Peter, get to it," James told him happily. He changed to a rat and ran over to touch the knot on the tree trunk so it stopped moving completely.

"Wow this is so cool we never knew you could stop the Whomping Willow," Fred said pleased he thought of all the fun they could have back in their own time.

"Yeah this goes into the Shrieking Shack, come on, we'll have great fun," Remus told them heading for the opening.

Fred and George eagerly followed them into the tunnel they hurried toward the Shrieking Shack where they climb out into the house.

"Ok first stop is the Three Broomsticks, let's go," Sirius said eagerly. James and Remus shared a smirk while making hand motions at their crotches. Fred and George looked at them in wonder. They looked at each other wondering if they should ask. With shrugs of their shoulders they decided to ask them.

They hurried from the house toward the pub, laughing happily to be away from the school.

"Why is Padfoot so eager to go there?" Fred asked Lupin who chuckled.

"You'll see," Was all he told them. The two shared curious looks. They hurried even more to see what was going on there.

It did not take long for them to reach the Three Broomsticks walking inside to see a very young looking Madam Rosemerta, who turned smiling at the boys.

"Hey Rosemerta, ya miss me?" Sirius asked impishly, they walked to the bar all taking a seat.

"Of course I missed you….. Guys," Rosemerta walked over to them grabbing up several bottles of butterbeer.

"So who are your friends?" Rosemerta asked looking at the two unknown boys with the Marauders. She found them very good looking gingers.

"This is Fred and George; they're here to visit us for a while." James told her.

Sirius grinned at her giving her a very obvious wink.

"Nice to meet you guys," Rosemerta said with a wink to them before walking over to where an older wizard called to her.

"Be right back boys,"

"You know you want me," Sirius told her.

"Always," Rosemerta replied looking over her shoulder while she walked off.

George and Fred shared the same look. James, Remus and Peter just laughed.

"She sure is young huh," Fred finally said. he watched her for a moment more.

"She only left school a couple of years ago, and started right in working here for her dad," Sirius told; them. The smile on his face made the twins wonder what he was planning.

"Sirius," Rosemerta smiled at him from across the room her hand raised with her index finger pointing at him.

"I have you in my sights," Rosemerta made a firing shot with her finger at him.

Sirius grinned showing his own finger at her. "I'll be glad to return the shot,"

"One on one duel then?" Rosemerta said smiling before she slipped into the room with Sirius hurrying after her yelling, "You're on,"

Fred and George looked at each other.

"What was that all about?"

The three boys laughed.

"That is their way of saying let's go have wild sex with each other," James informed them with a hearty laugh.

Fred and George both choked and cough over this astonishing news.

"What Sirius and Madam Rosemerta," Fred blurted surprised.

"Yeah she had the hots for him for a while now,"

"But aren't you guys like fifteen?" George asked.

"Big deal would you turn down a willing girl as cute as her," James said waving his hand toward the door.

"Hell no," Fred laughed while raising his bottle of butterbeer taking a long swig.

They all laughed. Once the laughter died down the twins wondered how long it would be for Sirius to return but before they could ask they saw what James was doing. James used his wand to retrieve several shot glasses, a large bottle of elf wine, a large bottle of fire whiskey, a large jug of mead and several more bottles of butterbeer.

"Ok guys lets have some fun," James said as he started to pour the butterbeer into one shot glass, some elf wine in another, followed by the mead and fire whiskey in glasses.

"Uh you are paying for all this right?" Fred asked amazed by his daring. Also hoping he had more gold then they did.

"Hell no, Rosemerta lets us have our drinks free, thanks to Sirius." James toasted him again.

"Cool," George said happily also raising his glass to the door.

James, Remus and Peter all slapped down some gold onto the counter.

"Ok guys put up the gold, the first one to drink eight glasses, weakest, being the butterbeer, mead, elf wine then fire whiskey then restarts with the butterbeer again wins the gold, "

"You're on Prongs," George and Fred slapped their own gold down on the counter where the three boys looked at their gold galleons for a moment.

James picked it up looking at it, "You really are from the future this is dated from the nineteen nineties, that is so cool," James grinned as he pocket this gold while replacing it with an older one.

"Ok on the count of three," Remus said while they put their hands flat on the bar, George and Fred following suit.

"ONETWOTHREE!" James roared. He and the other two guys started in on their drinks before Fred and George had even realized what was going on. They hurried taking up their own drinks.

James slammed his last glass down followed by Remus, then Fred, George and Peter who grinned sheepishly at them.

"I won," James took the gold.

"Rematch," Fred said slapping another gold piece down, as did George.

James set up the glasses in front of them all again with a wave of his wand they all refilled themselves.

"Sure thing, I'll be glad to take your gold," James laughed while he slapped another gold piece down followed by Remus and Peter.

"One two….." George grinned as he whispered softly… "Three," Fred and George grabbed up their glasses downing them as quickly as they could the other three boys following suit it was not long though when James slammed down his last one laughing hard.

"Wooo won again boys," James gathered up the gold from them. Remus, Fred and George all finished close to the same time Peter giggled girlishly.

"Wanna try it again?" James grinned at them as though he was a large wolf with a small lamb in front of him.

"Sure why not," George laughed they all slapped more gold down, while James refilled their glasses with the same amount again.

"One two three," Remus said in a very mannerly way as he grabbed up his first glass downing it while the others joined in hurrying to drink their own, before the others.

Remus slammed his glass down laughing. James followed right after him with Fred and George next Peter fell off his stool. They all started to laugh uproariously at Peter who started to sing a song that was very girlish.

"Mommy makes me butter bread to eat in my dresses made of red I look so pretty, pretty, pretty,"

This caused them to laugh even more. James leaned around George dripping the butterbeer down on Peter's crotch so he was obviously very wet there.

Remus laughed then he poured his own butterbeer on him letting it make lines down his pants legs.

George and Fred cracked up as well before they poured their butterbeer over his chest so it looked as though he was drooling down his shirtfront. Peter giggled girlishly as they did this, wiggling around on the floor.

"He's a lot more fun now," George told them, they look at him in wonder.

"He's no fun as an old man?" James said surprised.

"Ah not really no," Fred told him not telling him why he was no longer a fun guy.

"Hey Prongs are you taking their gold?" Sirius said tucking his shirt in. He had finally left the room with Rosemerta walking behind him giving his butt a slap while she walked back behind the bar she looked very pleased.

Fred saw that many started to put their hands into the air for her to come and refill their drinks, this must be a normal routine for the people here, Fred thought amazed since he would never have guess it from his time, going here to see Rosemerta. He felt a bit cheated.

"Someone has to help them lighten their pockets," James held up his glass to Sirius.

"Looks as though you made Rosmertaaaa very haaaappyyyyyy," James chuckled loudly. Rosemerta gave him a dirty look.

"Watch it Prongs, I'll be glad to warn Lily to stay away from you," Rosemerta said before she walked back around the counter.

"Aaaah, come on Rosey girl you wouldn't do that would ya." James smirked at her.

"Like hell I wouldn't, I think someone should warn the poor girl about you." Rosemerta laughed, James looked affronted.

"Me, I'm the good boy here, Sirius is the black sheep," James laughed. Sirius thumped him on the head.

"I'm only that by choice you're that by birth,"

They both laughed heartily George and Fred looked surprise at them.

"Hey Padfoot, here the chickens were very active lately," Rosemerta handed him a large bag filled with eggs.

"I expect you to get it for me too," she leaned over giving an excellent view of her chest while kissing Sirius. Fred and George hoped they didn't get caught ogling her, they knew how good Sirius had been.

"Always my little barmaid,"

Rosemerta slapped his hand playfully.

"Call me a maid and you'll pay for your drinks,"

"Sorry princess then," Sirius laughed. Rosemerta stuck her nose into the air.

"That's almost better,"

"Oooh queen then?"

"Getting closer,"

"Aaah my Goddess," Sirius bowed to her as she tapped his head, James and Remus also bowed down, leaving Fred and George laughing. They too bowed to her over the bar.

The boys all laughed as she tapped them each on the head with her finger.

"Now you are worthy of worshiping me," Rosemerta laughed pleased she went back to work pouring the drinks for customers at the tables.

Sirius watched her walking off a grin on his face.

"Any day now these two will be announcing their wedding," James informed them with a laugh.

"Shut up, like I'd settle down with just one woman when there are so many out there in need of my tender love," Sirius laughed, with them.

"You on the other hand Prongs just need one word from Lily and you'll be her little love slave doing anything she ask of you,"

"So right, and that word is," James was smirking waiting for someone to ask.

"What?" Fred asked curiously wondering what word she could utter to make him her slave.

"At this point anything in the positive from her," James roared with laughter with Sirius and Remus.

Fred and George looked stunned for a moment before laughing hard.

"You know we should get back to school and use these," Sirius said with an evil grin holding up the bag of eggs. He slipped off his stool holding up the bag of eggs in one hand looking at the others.

"Sure it'll be fun," James said joining Sirius while Remus, Fred and George joined him wondering what fun the eggs could be.

"What about Peter?" Fred asked stepping over his prone form.

Sirius looked down at him and how wet he was, the laughter once again filled the room.

Sirius slapped Peter across the face several times to wake him. He giggled and spoke happily.

"Ooh yes sweetie I like that do it again, please, please, don't stop my love."

The five boys looked wide-eyed at each other falling over in fits of laughter.

They all took turns slapping him across the face as he begged for more from some unseen female.

Well they believed was a female.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The fun.

After Peter finally woke up enough to stand up, rubbing his sore face curiously as they grinned evilly at him. They did wonder how long it would take him to finally awaken and had taken bets on it. George had won with eight minutes.

"So Peter, ready to go, you need to change or wear diapers man," James said pointing down at him. Peter looked horrified as he looked down at his pants, which were soaking wet.

"Ah man, don't let anyone know please," Peter begged them. They all shared a look with each other saying nothing while Peter looked worried. Everyone started to head for the door, they left the bar laughing with Peter bringing up the rear asking again if they would keep their silence.

"Come on Peter, we're all friends we won't tell anyone," Remus reassured him. They never mention the pictures they had taken.

Peter looked very relieved even though they were all smirking. A few passersby's were looking at him oddly but he never noticed them.

"Ooh look; a target," Sirius said he pulled an egg from the bag. Fred and George looked around for a target. A younger Mundungus strolled by looking shiftily around the street.

Sirius sent an egg toward him to tap him on the back, Mundungus screeched loudly before he ran quickly down the street the egg tapping him on the back several more times before it splattered on him oozing down his dirty cloak.

The six boys roared with laughter.

Sirius aimed his wand at him while saying softly, "Accio stolen items,"

They watched as a large moneybag and a pearl necklace came soaring toward him.

James being very fast grabbed the necklace as it reached them.

"Hey cool, this will go over great with Lily," James pockets the necklace.

"Hey I called it to me, what if I want to give it to Rosy?" Sirius told him with a pouty sounding voice. James laughed.

"No way, you got the last piece of jewelry for her and you have the money bag," James pointed out. Sirius slipped it into an inside pocket of his robes.

"Yeah that's true," he shrugged not worried about it.

"I get the next piece, of jewelry, or the money bag I'm not picky which one," Remus told them warningly. Fred and George looked stunned before roaring with laughter, the four boys looking at them with arched eyebrows. It only took a moment before they fell into more laughter, with several more shoppers giving them a wide range as they went about shopping.

"Come lets go before he finds courage and comes back this way, he'll know it was us."

The six boys walked off as Fred and George looked quite impressed with them, all of them still laughing and talking.

After the laughter had died down, the six boys; walking on Fred asked, "Why isn't Mundungus in school?"

"That idiot was too stupid to stay at school, his parents try to home teach him but it's a waste of magic on their part. All he wants to do is have fun, stealing things." James told them with a shrug of his shoulders.

"We at least try to help him learn to be honest by taking the stolen stuff back from him but it never seems to work, for him." Sirius told them sounding very serious about it. They roared with laughter.

Fred and George once again looked stunned before joining in on the laughter. They'd have never guess from the future Sirius and Remus that they were happy to steal from Mundungus.

"Want some sweets?" Sirius asked with an impish look on his handsome face while they walked along.

"Uh sure, at Honeydukes," George asked heading toward the sweet shop.

"Not quite," Sirius said with a wink at the other two boys. The three raised their wands saying as one, Accio chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Every flavor beans, Acid Pops and Cockroach clusters, chocaballs and many other sweets. The candies all came, sailing through the air to them. The boys all grabbed them up in their arms

"Run now," Sirius roared with a barking laughter.

They sprinted off with George and Fred hurrying after them to madam Puddinfoot's little shop where it was made up in bright purple and orange colors, it was quite startling on the eyes.

They ran inside with a laugh going into the back of the shop where madam Puddinfoot shouted at them.

"Stop coming in here your giving my place a bad name," madam Puddinfoot tried to make her way over to them, as they ducked through a back door amid screeches and shouts from the other patrons. While running through the tea shop Remus, James and Sirius Accio, the guests gold, silver and Knuts from them so they wouldn't be able to pay. They pocket it while running fast to the back of the shop.

"Like that would happen," Remus chuckled.

"That color scheme will give her a bad name," James laughed. He bent over to yank hard on the wooden handle in the floor.

Fred and George were surprised to see it. James pulled up a trap door running down into it with the twins following quickly.

Peter waiting for them to hurry by before pulling the trap door down so that it would not be seen by madam Puddinfoot who still thought they were going out her back door, never noticing the wooden handle in the floor of her shop that blended in with the floor which was easily missed unless you knew what you were looking for. Had she known when she bought the store she may have changed her mind about it.

The six boys walked down the dark earthen tunnel talking excitably as they ate the candy they had stolen from Honeydukes. Fred and George had never realized that they were not above stealing but didn't care they liked these four trouble makers.

"So what are they eggs for?" Fred asked Sirius who had made Peter carry the bag.

"You'll see," Sirius grinned at him.

Fred and George were quite eager to find out what they were up too. They knew they were in the company of master troublemakers.

Once in the school, which they were pleased to see came out behind an old wizard tapestry they had not known about. The six boys walked down the halls talking softly as they looked around different corners.

James finally took the map out tapping it again, with his wand.

The map once again greeted him like an old friend.

Fred and George were very impressed, they asked about it. "Why does it talk like that, that is wicked."

"Well we charmed it to talk to us like that. Others who want to break rules it'll help them but won't get personal with them, although if someone tries to force information out of it, they'll be insulted."

"Cool I wish we had known that sooner," George told them.

"Ok let's see who we can…. Torment oh wait I mean… entertain…" Sirius laughed while he looked at the map.

"Oh look there's Snivellus, but he's still with Lily damn him." James glared at Snape's dot walking with Lily down the halls.

"Oh yeah look who is here," Remus pointed out a dot with Gilderoy Lockhart name next to it.

"No way, Lockhart is here," Fred Exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah the little doofus is a year under us but is such a puffed up git we love to hex him at any chance,"

"Someone needs too, he's not talented enough to be big headed," Remus agreed.

"Don't blame ya there, we got stuck with him as a teacher four years ago that idiot read passages from his books that were all made up of lies." Fred told them.

The Marauders looked at them with wide eyes, "that stupid git wrote books and became a teacher?" Sirius said nauseated.

"My poor son had to endure that for a teacher?" James said revolted. A few fellow students went by looking at him in shock.

"Good one Prongs, nothing like spreading a few rumors," Remus laughed watching the others scurry away with scandalous looks behind them chatting eagerly.

James laughed, "As long as they think Evans is the mom, I'm good with it,"

"You would, but since you two," Sirius pointed at Fred and George, "have gotten stuck with that for a teacher, let us get some revenge for you,"

"Sounds like a plan," Fred laughed heartily. They all hurried off down the hall toward Lockhart's dot on the map.

"There the pompous fool now," They were peeking around the corner where a young Lockhart was talking to a couple of girls, looking very proud of himself. Fred and George were revolted to see he still seem to talk and smile brightly at the same time.

"Ok give me a couple of eggs," James held out his hand. Peter placed the two eggs in his hands gently running his fingers over his palms, James never noticed.

James used his wand over the eggs, they disappeared from his hands. He was smirking watching Lockhart who looked startled for a moment. The two girls laughed and pointed at his chest.

"What is this?" Lockhart said curiously as he patted the two eggs which appeared under his shirt over his nipples on the larger round end of the egg so that they poked out even more.

Lockhart patted them hard they both broke inside his clothes, the girls burst into raucous laughter as two wet spots appeared on his shirts.

"Good one now my turn," Sirius took a couple of eggs from Peter he waved his wand so that the two eggs disappeared to reappear in Lockhart's pants sticking out from the front next to each other so it appeared he had two small penises.

The two girls laughed harder as they saw this happening. Lockhart grabbed him self-breaking the two other eggs they oozed down his legs leaving another wet spot.

"Now I get to have fun," Remus held out his hand. Peter placed two more eggs in his hand; he too waved the eggs away as they fell from between his legs to splattered all over his legs while Lockhart gave a sudden squawk in surprise. The girls pointed to the eggs on the ground oozing around his feet before they quickly ran off laughing very hard.

The six boys had to hold their hands over their mouths to keep from laughing hard out loud and heard by Lockhart who was looking horrified.

"You boys are not letting these…. Boys influence you badly are you?" Lily asked coolly from behind them.

The six boys looked around at her voice to see her standing there with Snape.

"No of course not, they are helping us, honest." Fred laughed leaning up against the wall to keep from falling over.

"I'm sure, come Sev," Lily and Snape walked off with Snape giving a nasty smirk to James who glared back at him bringing his wand out to point at Snape.

Fred and George mouth "Sev" to each other with wide eyes.

"Don't do it Potter," Lily said loudly never looking back as they walked around the corner to see Lockhart covered in eggs.

James looked around at the others, "How does she do that?" they all shrugged their shoulders just as baffled as he was.

"Problems Lockhart," Lily asked looking at him dripping with eggs on the inside of his clothes. A small smirk played with her ruby lips.

"Aaah no of course not this is a new formula I have invented to give the people an… extra sparkle and shine to their skin… and…. clothes," he tried to smile reassuringly at her.

"I see," Lily smirked, amused. Snape laughed hard.

"I would say you need to work on the applications for it, it's rather messy," Snape slipped his arm around Lily they resumed their walk down the hall.

"That Slimy git he's got his arm around her again," James growled holding his hand out to Peter who put two eggs into his hands. Peter looked less than pleased by James jealousy.

James waved his wand the eggs disappeared to appear above Snape's head where they cracked open dropping the raw eggs on his head.

"I wonder how he likes that egg shampoo," James grumbled. He held out his hand again for more eggs.

Fred and George were smirking pleased while they watched James send the other two eggs while Lily was waving her wand cleaning Snape up. Lily looked back at the corner where the six boys where hiding. Snape looked over himself bringing out his wand.

"No Sev, let's go, I don't want you in detention, that would cut into other time," Lily gave him a knowing look.

He pockets his wand placing his arm around Lily's waist walking away with her; he leaned down whispering into her ear.

At this the other two eggs dropped unopened on his head. Snape turned around sending a hex at James who suddenly had bat ears. James immediately sent his own back at Snape who grew a large amount of hair over his eyes while Lily screamed at them both.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW," Lily threw up a protective shield so that both boys were unable to throw anymore hexes at each other it had also been so strong it knocked them both off their feet.

"If you boys don't stop it I'll hex all of you to kiss each other, with tongues," Lily screamed at them vehemently.

Six boys looked horrified one looked positively delighted with the idea; they missed that look as George whispered to Fred.

"Remind me to never cross her,"

Fred nodded in concurrence; he looked at her with admiration wishing he was born at this time instead of after she was out of school, married and dead.

"Wow what a woman, she is so… cool," Fred whispered to George. He smirked at his brother he knew his twin loved strong fiery woman.

"She's old enough to be your mom; behave,"

"So I like them older now," Fred grinned back at him.

"Yeah well get over it we can't change the time line," George reminded him.

"Damn time," Fred muttered.

James meanwhile came from around the corner smiling cutely for her,

"Ah come on Evans you know I'd have to hex you to kiss me instead," James winked at her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You can try but it won't work, no matter what you do; I can resist you," Lily smirked at him. She always enjoyed these flirtatious games with James, not that she's tell him.

"I'd be glad to try that myself," Fred told her as he walked around the corner followed by George, Sirius, Remus and Peter. They all had to agree with James and Fred. Except for Peter was agreeable for another reason. Several students were now heading in different directions away from the more formidable Marauders, Snape and the unknown twins. They knew Lily could control those boys and left her to it.

Snape glared at them all with narrow eyes of black fire.

Lily looked at Fred in surprise.

"Oh really, well it seems you boys will just have to settle for dreams of me, you don't get the real thing," Lily chuckled when she looked behind them.

"Hello Professor Slughorn, you're not going to try to talk me into your little get together again; are you?"

"Always Lily, the party just isn't as fun without you there, just ask Severus, here." Slughorn walked into the barrier bouncing off with a surprised "oh,"

Lily giggled, "Sorry Professor, let me remove that for you," Lily waved her wand so that the barrier was removed.

Slughorn seemed quite pleased though as he looked at her with admiration.

"Always a talented lady, so why not show off for my Slug club, you'll enjoy it," Slughorn grinned, "I'll even have elf wine for you to try if you say you'll come,"

Lily laughed as she looked at Snape; he was nodding his head eagerly.

"Ok profess…" Lily stopped talking when Fred started to whisper urgently in her ear.

Lily looked at him in surprise a small smile spreading across her lips.

"Sure thing if you want," Lily told Fred who grinned ear to ear nodding his head.

"Ok professor, I'll come—"

Slughorn made a sound of happiness, as Lily held up her hand.

"—as long as I can bring a couple of friends with me,"

Slughorn beamed at her, "Lily my dear if you come to my party you can bring all the friends you wants to bring,"

"Thank you Professor, I'll see you there, let's go Sev, we need to… finish our homework," Lily winked at Snape who gave her a look that spoke of other things that had nothing to do with homework.

Slughorn walked off very pleased in the other direction while Fred and George stood in the hall with the Marauders. They were all watching Lily and Severus walking away talking happily.

"What home work could they be doing?" James asked curiously he looked at Sirius who shrugged his shoulders.

George, Fred and Remus all shared a look that said anatomy was all they could think of.

"Umm so do you think you can get Lily to take us too to that party?" Remus asked hoping to distract the others.

"Oh yeah I'd enjoy going to it," James said with a big grin on his handsome face.

At this time they heard a very irate voice coming toward them. They turned to look and see a short squat girl with mousy brown hair huffing in anger as she stormed toward them.

The moment she spotted the six boys in the hall, her demeanor changed freakishly quick as she smiled widely at them. The six boys all felt as though they were now a fat juicy fly she had just spotted.

"Hello, Sirius, James, Remus…hem, hem how are you three boys," Delores grinned at them her small pointed teeth showing, causing all the boys to take an involuntary step back away from her, she did not notice this.

"Hem, hem, who are these…. Two?" Umbridge asked in her high pitch girl voice. She realized she did not know the two new boys with them. She was happily appraising them as possible dates.

"Your worst nightmare, trust me!" Fred grinned evilly at her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm quite sure you are," Umbridge pointedly turn from the two twins who gave her shivers for reasons she did not know. She decided she would not give them the privilege of dating her.

"Sirius darling, you'll help me won't you?" Delores asked in her most honey tone voice with her horrible girlish giggle.

Fred and George made very loud gagging noises not trying to hide this fact from her.

Umbridge glared at them both, before looking back up sappy eyes at Sirius who was laughing at Fred and George.

"Hell no, I'd never help you," Sirius told her as a few others girls walked by.

"Those girls on the other hand," Sirius walked over to them slipping his arms around their waist, "Ladies, need some help…. With anything?" Sirius grinned at the two Hufflepuff girls they giggled, happily. Fred and George were impressed as the two girls snuggled up to him walking off.

Umbridge glared at his retreating form with the two girls from Hufflepuff.

The other five boys made to leave when Umbridge stopped them.

"James, how about you helping me… pleeeeease…"

"Nope, I gotta find Evans," James walked around her as she spoke up in a harsh angry voice.

"That Mudblood is forcing MY Severus to help her as if she needs it, the tramp,"

"You ought not to have said that, toad face," James put his hand out glaring at the shorter girl. Peter eagerly placed several eggs in his hands. James waved his wand the eggs all zoomed over to her smacking her all over her head oozing down her face, her front, back and sides, while James waved his wand again and a flock of yellow canaries appeared from nowhere. James pointed a finger at Umbridge the birds attacked clawing and pecking at her face. James waved his wand again so that a dark fog appeared around her causing her to cough and choke the smell of castor oil and skunk was very strong.

"Never ever call Evans names again," James stormed away with Fred and George looking greatly impressed.

"Hey Peter an egg here," Fred asked grinning feeling ready to do more damage. Peter gave him an egg; Remus waved his wand refilling the bag with eggs.

Fred waved his wand sending the egg over to Umbridge smacking her directly in the face as she screeched; another egg joined it from George.

"That was fun,"

"Let's go to the common room, we can use these on Filch later," Remus said they walked on down the hall, no one seemed to notice that Lockhart was still standing in the same place a look of pure bliss on his face. Others going by wondered what was wrong with him and had he been hexed.

"Why not now," Fred asked, wanting to go egg Filch.

"Sirius will want to help with it,"

Fred and George nodded in understanding they headed for the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Slug club.

That evening after a rousing dinner in the Great Hall, where Fred and George help James, Sirius and Remus make different food appear suddenly to other students to smack them in the face, leaving them sitting in horror, while the six boys snickered happily. They also introduced their other creations Canary crème's while in the common room. They handed out several canary creams to unsuspecting Gryffindor students. The marauders loved it. It was not long before the hall was filled with yellow feathers all over the floor, table and other students. They also handed out a few fake wands which the other boys happily dueled each other with their rubber chickens, pink pigs and long hairy spiders. That was for their brother Ron.

They then set the eggs into the feathers to leap out and hit who ever uncovered them. They watched as Filch came storming into the Great Hall kicking a hidden egg. It leaped up splattering him all over his face. The boys roared with laughter. They were very glad the teachers were done eating and had left the hall earlier. They laughed even harder as Filch kicked several more eggs all attacking him. They hurried from the hall before Filch could get up and blame them even though they had done it they didn't want the blame for it.

The six young men George, Fred, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all left the common room heading for Slughorn's office and the evening Slug Club party he was having. Fred and George were still wearing their bunny slippers since they had not returned to get their tennis shoes.

"Where is Evans?" James asked since it was just the six guys walking down the halls.

"She told us at dinner she'd meet us there," Fred told him; he didn't mention to Lily that he was bringing the Marauders with him for the little party there.

They had made it about halfway to the office where the party was to be held when they saw her walking along ahead of them.

"Hey Evans," James called to her as he spotted her thick dark red hair down the hall.

Lily turned to see James waving to her with his friends and the two oddball twins that had turned up this morning.

"Hello Potter, Remus, Sirius, Peter." Lily said politely to them.

"Hello Fred and George, are you ready for the party?" Lily asked with more animation in her voice.

"Sure am beautiful," Fred told her happily slipping his arm around her shoulder she smiled cutely at them.

"Always ready for a party with beautiful girls," George told her smiling goofy like as he watched her eyes sparkle with happiness.

"Great let's get going," Lily turned to look at the others, "See ya later guys,"

"Uh we're going too," James told her giving a dirty look to Fred, who quickly removed his arm from her shoulder she looked at James in surprise,

"Really?"

"Yeah Sluggy said if you come to my party Lily you can invite all the people you want, and you know you want me," James grinned at her wiggling his eyebrows up and down at her.

Lily laughed hard at this, she couldn't help it he was quite comical.

"Fine but you four, especially you two," Lily pointed to James and Sirius, "Behave yourself, I don't want you fighting with Sev,"

James looked put out at the thought of not hexing Snape, the four boys grudgingly agreed to behave themselves.

"Does that mean my brother and I can have a spot of fun with Prof… Snape?"

Lily arched an eyebrow at him,

"I think not, I'd like to think two boys here are not going to be horribly influenced by these lugs," Lily pointed at the four of them with her thumb.

"Might be too late for that," Fred whispered softly while trying to look very innocent.

"Let's go," Lily giggled. She eyed them with a speculative look after hearing his whispered words to his brother.

The six boys eagerly followed after her as they walked down the hall talking about what the party was going to be like for them. A few other students were looking very envious at Lily she was walking with the three most popular boys there little buddy and the two new boys who were causing a sensation throughout the castle.

"There's Sev," Lily spoke up without thinking the guys with her would be less than enthusiastic to see him.

Lily hurried toward him hugging him around the waist. The boys behind her all grimaced and made several finger motions down their throat.

"Hey Sev, are you ready?" Lily asked sweetly while making kissing motions to him while the other boys were behind her and unable to see it.

"I sure am, Lil." Sev took her by the arm leading her toward the office where they saw Slughorn waiting for them a large grin on his face.

"Why does she call him Sev?" Peter asked the other boys who were looking murderously at him.

"Same reason he calls her Lil, they must be real good friends?" George said solemnly earning him dirty looks.

"Come on let's get inside," James grumped; they walked in after Lily and Severus.

"Ah it looks like Lily decided to bring all the trouble making boys to this little wingding,"

"I hope you don't mind sir, you did say I could bring anyone I wanted," Lily smiled cutely for him, which made his own smile grow larger.

"Not at all, I'm not at all, surprised that you have so many; following after you. Such a pretty girl and so talented, it still amazes me you're not pure blood."

"What does that have to do with anything?" George demanded.

"Nothing at all, I had just assumed when I first met her that she was pure blood, since she is very powerful, very powerful. She'll go far she will," Slughorn told them happily.

George and Fred looked at the others it was obvious they were not sure how much they believed this man.

"Come sit down, have some snacks, drinks, I have plenty of both."

"Sure thing Professor thanks," James went right to the table and loaded up some snacks on a small plate with a large glass of elf wine.

The others all followed suit. Lily took a large glass of elf wine and a large glass of Fire whiskey with one chocolate éclair.

Lily sat down next to Severus who also had the same thing as her, smiling as they toasted with their wine. James glared at Snape he sat on Lily's other side, with Sirius, George, Fred, Remus and Peter sitting one after another next to him.

Two boys from Ravenclaw, three Hufflepuff and two more from Slytherin and one more from Gryffindor soon joined them.

Lily looked around feeling out of place as the only female in the group.

"Sir, what happens now?"

"Oh mainly we eat and talk, I also have a guest showing up in a while for all of you to meet."

"Oh" Lily smiled meeting someone would be interesting.

"So anyone have anything to say that can be shared with the group?" Slughorn asked with a grin at the students who were all busy watching Lily instead.

"How about a challenge," Lily smirked.

Slughorn blinked a few times then smiled joyfully at this, "Of course Lily what challenge?"

"This challenge," Lily held up her large glass of fire whiskey, "a kiss to the one who can do it," Lily smiled as she spoke softly, "Cheers," she drank it down very quickly without stopping.

Not only did the boy's mouth drop open but so did Slughorn as he watched her smack her lips after finishing it all off.

"Wow, Lily that was… impressive," Fred looked at her his admiration of her growing even more.

"Thank you Fred," She winked at him. He wondered how she knew it was him and not his brother.

"I'll do it," James announced standing up and grabbing a large glass filling it with fire whiskey.

"Yeah right Potter," Lily chuckled as she leaned over to whisper to Snape who laughed just as hard giving her a high five.

Fred and George were very curious to know what they continued to whisper about since they seemed to be so much closer than they were letting on. Or that they would have believed possible from their time with Snape as their teacher.

James turned around to face the other boys who watched anxiously to see if he could do this. James gave a; thumbs up and started to drink very quickly the large glass of fire whiskey. James smacked his lips as he placed the glass down.

"I won the kiss Evans," James announced pleased. She looked at him with her mouth hung open. She recovered quickly.

"Fine but I never said the kiss was from me, take your pick," Lily smirked at him as she waved her arm around to the others in the room.

This caused all the boys to burst into laughter, as James looked horrified.

"Not a chance you issued the challenge, you pay up," James walked over to her looking down at her with his hazel eyes boring into her green ones.

"It's time to pay up Evans," James leaned in with the speed of his Seeker skills and kissed her deeply on the mouth. She tried to speak, but he was not giving her a chance to talk.

"Enough you get a kiss not an impression of her face on you," Snape snarled.

James ended the kiss smirking at them both,

"You enjoyed that huh," James grinned. He was thrilled to have kissed her.

"You wish, now go sit down," Lily was tight lip she wasn't going to admit to him or anyone else in the room that she had enjoyed the feel of his soft full lips.

Snape held up his own glass of fire whiskey.

"For one kiss from you Lil," Snape winked at her he too gulped down his fire whiskey.

"It seems we have some tough drinkers in here," Slughorn smiled at them. James glared back at Snape who had knocked his glass down on the chair arm.

"Now for my kiss," Snape grinned evilly at James and his mates.

He leaned over taking Lily's face in one hand kissing her passionately, as she melted into him.

"Stupid greasy git," James growled glaring at Snape who was kissing her longer then he had.

"You can let her go now," James told him angrily, "You don't need an impression of her face on you."

A few other boys hurried over to the table with the fire whiskey until James hexed them to fall flat on their faces, never reaching the table.

"Don't think it, she doesn't need you guys to kiss her," James snarled.

"Oh look my guest is here," Slughorn said jumping to his feet feeling very relieved. The last thing he wanted was a wand fight in his office between jealous boys.

Everyone turned to see an elderly woman walking in looking very pompous as she looked down her nose at everyone. She was dressed in brown furs and long form fitting brown dress.

"Hello Horace, how are you tonight,"

"Fine, fine my dear, come meet the Slug club," Slughorn introduced her to everyone around the room; she gave curt little nods to some and seemed very affectionate to others, to Lily the only female she was extremely cold.

After introductions Slughorn suggested they mingle until the end of the party.

Lily was not surprised so many of the boys ran over to their guest talking to her since she was very famous, and rich.

Lily was pleased though that Sev seemed less than impressed and James and his lot seemed more interested in talking with her then getting to know the woman named Grisaille Shoemaker.

They were standing in a circle talking when Grisaille walked over to them, looking very pleased with herself.

"Darling boys, Horace has told me so much about you, I must say I would be very interested in getting to know you myself," She looked at Severus who sneered at her openly,

"Severus, top student along with Lily," Severus said taking Lily's hand which caused Grisaille to look angry but not as angry as the other boys. Who all started to mutter under their breath as Grisaille looked at them with puppy eyes?

"And who are you my young handsome one," Grisaille smiled at James as he tried to not laugh in her face.

"I'm James, captain of the Gryffindor Quiddich team, I play Seeker," he looked at her with narrow eyes.

Grisaille looked at Sirius next addressing him the same way.

"I'm Sirius; I'm a chaser, on the Gryffindor Quiddich team." He didn't hide the contempt in his voice.

Grisaille looked at Remus as he removed the smirk from his face trying to look as though he was interested in listening to her.

"Remus here, I'm the keeper on the Gryffindor Quiddich team,"

Grisaille curled a lip up at Peter who was small and not very remarkable to most females.

"I'm Peter…."

"Yes I'm sure," Grisaille said ignoring him as she looked at George and Fred,

"You two matching book ends what are your names?" Grisaille purred.

"What were you going to say Peter?" Fred asked pointedly.

"Oh hmm I'm umm a chaser too… for…. Gryffindor…." Peter smiled gratefully. Grisaille didn't look impressed with that but still turned her attention back to Fred and George with an expectant look on her face.

"I'm Fred born trouble maker and Beater for the Gryffindor team." Fred gave her a look that said he was less them impressed with her.

"I'm the other Beater for the team, my names George not that it matters," George told her also looking at her as though she was slug slime

"Wonderful the whole team is here," Grisaille pointedly looked away from Lily who had curled her lip up at her, as did Severus.

She never noticed the looks of intrigue from James, Sirius, Remus and Peter who had not realized they had a couple of Beaters here. (Don't go dirty minded here…. Yet)

"Would you wonderful boys care to join me, for a drink at the table?" Grisaille asked grinning as though she won the top prize at the carnival.

"Miss you never asked Lily about herself?" Fred pointed out to her while indicating Lily who she had her back too.

"Who?" Grisaille asked as though surprised to learn there was another person here.

Fred walked over and took Lily's hand pulling her around the woman to face her.

"This is Lily, great looking, hard drinker, and I'm betting a great kisser," Fred leaned in kissing her suddenly.

"Yup I was right she has great lips," Fred grinned at her surprised look. Lily laughed giving his arm a playful slapping.

"You nut; you really are a born trouble maker." She enjoyed kissing him.

"He's gonna be in a world of hurt if he tries that again," James growled. Fred smiled at him giving him a thumb up; he did though walk away quickly when Snape moved over pulling on Lily's arm taking her away from him.

"Greedy," Fred whispered so only George heard him who started to congratulate him for the kiss.

"Really now, there is no need for this, I am…really." Grisaille started to speak when Lily interrupted her.

"Only interested in guys who are young enough to be your grandsons or should I say great-grandsons?" Lily asked from behind her.

Grisaille turned anger filled eyes as she looked at Lily. "You had better be careful; you do not want to cross me. I'd make a very dangerous enemy,"

"Yeah I'm really scared, oooo see me shake," Lily sneered at her.

"Come on Sev, let's go this…. Old woman's hot air is enough to choke a giant," Lily turned around heading for the door, with Sev smirking at her.

"Don't mess with Li, it'll be the last thing you do," Severus told Grisaille as he too followed after Lily giving the elderly woman a nasty look.

"Fine she can have him if he has no taste," Grisaille sniffed arrogantly.

"She can have me too, bye granny," Fred told her as he headed for the door with George.

"Have fun granny, I have the same taste." James told her while he ran for the door with Sirius, Remus and Peter in tow.

"But wait boys…" Grisaille pleaded. They ignored her. "Little tramp," she stamped her foot on the floor in anger then winced in pain she really was too old to be stamping her foot down.

Slughorn was grinning over on his chair he knew the boys were extremely loyal to Lily and no matter how much gold or how famous Grisaille was she would not persuade the boys to turn their backs on Lily Evans.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Lily's teasing.

Lily headed down the hall with Severus when James hurried to step in beside her with Fred, George, Remus, Sirius and Peter to their side and just behind them.

"So Lily ready to head to the common room, together," James asked pointedly trying to get her away from Snape.

"What… oh we're… going to the kitchens…." Lily smiled radiantly.

"Oh great we'll come with you," James looked at Snape, "Sniv..Snape you might as well run along since this is all Gryffindors; you'd feel really out of place."

"James quit being such an arse, for once," Lily glared at him, most displeased with his tone and words. "Sev and I are going together there before you butted in," Lily smiled cutely at Snape giving his arm a small squeeze then tapping his arm gently.

"Tag you're it," Lily giggled cutely before she ran off down the hall laughing leaving the seven boys stunned in her wake.

"You are so not getting away from me," Severus yelled happily he ran off after her.

"Can you believe that, it's….. So…." James said as he watched Lily running off down the hall.

"Cute, adorable, playful, enticing, alluring," Fred said with a grin as he watched her running away from them.

"All of the above," Sirius pointed out.

"Yes, all of that," James agreed he took off running after her.

"Let's go guys the hunt is on," Sirius laughed happily. They all ran down the hall after Lily who now had a great lead on them.

Lily didn't need to look behind her to know that all the boys were running after her as she ran down the hall. Lily almost collided with another student who came around the corner to see what the ruckus was about he ducked down quickly to keep from being run down. Lily leaped gracefully over him still running as she landed on the other side, yelling over her shoulders.

"Sorry about that,"

"No problem I saw your panties," The boy yelled pleased until Snape jinxed him to fall over in a heap unable to move.

"Cretin," Snape spat at him while he ran past him leaving him there. The other six boys all ran around or over him on their own mad dash down the halls.

Lily hurried down the stone steps leading to the kitchen, where she stopped panting in front of the large fruit bowl, giving the pear a tickle. As the pear became a handle Severus ran up to her tapping her shoulder.

"I won, you didn't get inside," Severus laughed while Lily gave his chest a playful patting. She leaned in kissing him quickly.

"I'm sure you cheated somehow," Lily pushed open the door to see the elves all in there working away and cleaning up the kitchen.

"Hello Sir, Miss, can we do anything for you?"

"Yeah I'll have a large roast beef sandwich," James panted as he ran into the kitchen followed by the other five boys.

"I'll have a turkey sandwich, easy on the mayo," Lily asked softly. She took a seat at the large table that is set up under the Gryffindor table.

"I'll have the same," Severus told the elves while the other boys all placed their orders for sandwiches. They were not sure about George's pick of peanut butter and banana though.

Severus sat next to Lily with James on the other side; while Remus was next to him the other boys were across from them. Severus felt very uncomfortable and out of place with all of them there.

They were of course all talking happily and enjoying themselves immensely. Snape leaned over to whisper into Lily's ear.

"Love I'm heading out I'm so out of place here, it'd be better for me to leave,"

Lily looked very hurt and disappointed at this.

"Please stay Sev; you're not out of place with me,"

"I'm never out of place—" Severus stopped talking as Sirius spoke up loudly to them both interrupting their private words.

"What are you whispering about?" Sirius asked loudly gaining everyone's attention as they all looked at the two of them.

"It really isn't polite to whisper in front of others you know," James said conversationally.

"Fine, I was telling Lil, that I was going to leave," Severus said silkily.

"Bout time, I didn't think you'd ever go," James replied shaking his head.

"For sure, you can put a right damper on a great party," Sirius told him with an impish grin.

"You never did belong around Evans, she's too good for you," Peter piped up feeling a lot more daring with his friends there.

"You guys are horrible, apologize right now," Lily demanded glaring green fire at all of them as they looked stunned by her reaction.

"It's ok Li, I'll see you later," Severus stood up to leave with Lily following suit.

"Evans what are you doing?" James called to her as she headed for the door.

"That's should be obvious even to you, I'm leaving, don't bother to follow me," Lily slammed the door behind her and Severus; as they grabbed each other's hands hurrying down the hall before the other boys followed them.

Inside the kitchen though James pulled out the map to see where Lily was heading.

"I don't get her, why does she want to spend time with him when I'm here?" James grumbled as they searched the map to see Lily and Severus heading very quickly to the seventh floor corridor, their dots; were very close to each other.

"What are they up too?" James asked curiously. Fred, George and Lupin shared a look that clearly said James lost. They just had no idea how he won in the end though.

"Let's follow them make sure Evans get back to Gryffindor tower safely," Sirius suggested.

"Definitely we have to watch over her," James hurried from the kitchen with the others all chasing after him.

The boys all reached the seventh floor corridor where Lily's dot was last seen.

"See nothing is here…. again…." James growled looking at the brick wall.

"It must have to do with walking back and forth in front of it since she does that every time.

"Alright," James walked back and forth three times wondering if this would work at all.

Fred and George meanwhile were talking softly to each other.

"I don't know Fred we could screw up Harry being born later if we help him figure out how to get in there,"

"But aren't you just a little curious to know what's going on with them?" Fred asked watching James walking back and forth again.

"After the extendable we know what's going on in there,"

"But maybe it's with our help that James and Lily get together because of this?" Fred tried to reason with him.

"But maybe it's not, we don't know why or how they got together, if we interfere too much it could backlash on us," George pointed out.

"I guess, but I'd sure like to…" Fred look over at the brick wall.

"Yeah I know but she's is taken and in another time frame you can't have her," George told him firmly.

Fred looked very disappointed he crossed his arm wanting to barge in and stop Severus and Lily.

"Argh I've walked back and forth a dozen times and nothing has happened yet," James growled in frustrations.

"Are you thinking about Lily when you walk?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Maybe Snape too since he's with her," Peter said in his little squeaky voice.

"I wasn't thinking of anything really but wanting to find her," James tried again thinking very hard of the place Lily and Severus were now, and to make sure she was fine.

"Look a door," Lupin exclaimed as the door appeared in the wall.

The six boys converged on the door immediately grabbing the large handle and opening it up, with a fast click and swoosh.

They all rushed inside to see a large bed with two very surprised people lying naked on the bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Lily screamed in horror seeing the six boys all looking at her wide eyed

"Us what are you doing with him?" James screamed disgustedly at her pointing a finger at Snape.

Lily who had pulled some covers up around her body was glaring daggers at them all. Remus was pushing the other boys out the door as quick as possible while Lily talked to James.

"I would think that was obvious, we're making love to each other," she snapped.

James winced at the words she used.

Snape sat on the bed smirking he was thoroughly enjoying seeing the look of horror on James face to know that Lily was his girl soul and body.

"Sorry Potter, well not really sorry, but what can I say I won," Snape slipped his arm around Lily's waist pulling her closer.

"We've been having sex for a couple of years now; we discovered this great room and have been ducking in here any chance we get," Severus couldn't help but rub it in his face so to speak.

James stumbled back several steps at his words.

"No…. no way you… no…" James muttered his eyes wide with horror.

"I'm sorry James; you're a nice guy… but ….." Lily looked at him apologetically. She really did like him and had it not been for Severus she would have dated him.

"Lily you gotta give me a chance to prove myself. I'm better for you then he will ever be, and I can prove it," James yelled at her the look on his face was pure panic.

Lily looked at him bemused glad the other boys had all left now,

"James even if you could prove it, what makes you think I'd leave Sev for you?"

"Because he's into the Dark Arts I'm not I'm against it all whole heartily. I'm going to be an Auror, a Dark Wizard catcher and he'll be one of them that is caught serving Voldermort,"

"James that's just plain silly, Sev is not going to become a… what do they call it…?" Lily looked thoughtful.

"Death Eater," Snape told her sadly although she never noticed the sadness in his voice.

"Ah right a Death Eater," Lily grinned at him with love in her eyes. "He's not the type to bow and scrape at some idiots feet, nor would he want me to be killed by him. Remember I'm Mudblood to them, Sev doesn't care about that, he loves me for who I am," Lily leaned against him very pleased.

"Yeah right," James did not look convinced by this, "I bet he's already a Death Eater,"

"Yeah right now you're really getting stupid," Lily told him angrily.

James was feeling sick to his stomach at this scene it was bad enough to see Lily defend him but for them to be snuggled up on the bed was worse than he could ever have imagined.

"I hear they all have marks burned into their skin, have you looked to see if he has one?" James asked stubbornly.

Lily looked at him in disbelief, "Well hmm let me see were both nude here…." Lily looked over at Snape eyeing him up and down, "Sorry nope no marks on him, unless you count the birth mark on his butt,"

Lily grinned Severus chuckled, with her.

"Maybe not now; but he will, and when he does I'll catch him and chuck him into Azkaban for the dementors. At that time I expect you to date me," James told her glaring at them both hating Severus even more for winning Lily and having sex with her in secret.

Lily laughed even more, "Fine Potter, if my Sev, here become a Death Eater, then I shall break it off with him forever and date you, even marry you since I know it won't happen." Lily laughed. James looked stunned at her as did Snape who was also looking a bit sicken.

"Fine Evans I'll take that bet, since I can't lose, you'll be my wife one day," James turned on a heel leaving the room feeling mighty uncomfortable between the legs.

Lily turned to Severus pulling him down on top of her, "I sure hope you haven't lost your desire to make love to me," Lily kissed him passionately while he grabbed her tightly in his arms.

"Never, ever my love," Snape told her at once they resumed their lovemaking.

James meanwhile had left giving the door one last disgusted look, before turning and huffing off down the hall.

"So does this mean you no longer want Evans?" Sirius asked curiously since they had all waited out in the hall for him to return and he knew just how much his best friend had wanted to have Lily Evans for his girl.

"Hell no, she'll be mine, you heard these guys they said that Lily became my wife, now I know why she did too," James smirked evilly. Sirius looked curiously at him.

"Ok you have to explain this to us, how do you know?" Sirius asked and Lupin agreed with him they were, both dying of curiosity.

"Snape becomes a Death Eater, I just bet Evans that when he does she'll date me and marry me. It was her idea, since she thinks he won't" James looked at Fred and George, "I'm right aren't I?"

"Umm yeah, he does become one but we don't know when," George told him

"We do know the mark is on the left forearm," Fred supplied. George gave him a dirty look.

"Stop interfering so much,"

"What I'm not they ask I tell no big deal," Fred told him.

"Let's hope not; I'd hate to stop Harry from being born," George told him since he and his twin really liked Harry.

"So you're just leaving them in there too?" Peter asked looking back down the hall he wasn't sure if he should be hopeful or not yet.

"I'm sure they'll be right out, after bursting in there they won't feel like doing anything now," James said with conviction, which was so strong he turned around to watch for them to leave.

After several long minutes and they were not coming out of the hidden door, Sirius pulled on his arm dragging him back to the common room speaking to Fred and George.

"So where are you guys going to sleep?"

"We'll sack out in the common room, the couches are really nice there, it won't be a problem for us," Fred told him as they watched while James continued to look over his shoulders waiting for Lily to catch up to them.

Lily though was in a very passionate embrace making mad love to Severus Snape, who was very glad he had yet to join the Death Eaters, but was wondering how to let his friends know he was no longer interested in joining and why, which to them would not be a good enough reason.

Lily showed up in the wee hours after sleeping the night cuddled in Snape's strong arms, very pleased that it was Saturday now and she had no classes and the two had made plans to meet later after breakfast to spend the whole day together in their room.

Lily climbed through the secret hole she was stunned to see the two new boys and James asleep in the common room, all in very sore neck looking positions. Lily stifled her laugh she made her way to the girl's room. As she reached the door though James with an amazing speed was by her side.

"Evans, I was…."

"Worried for nothing," Lily told him James looked shamed face.

"I can't help it… I love you…." James told her softly looking sadly into her eyes.

"I'll never stop loving you either," James took a hold of her face with his hands, kissing her with all the love and passion he could put into it. After the kiss ended lasting longer then she intended, she spoke softly to him.

"Aaah that's very nice James…. But…." Lily closed her eyes wondering how things could be so… complicated.

"Please remember what we said, I do plan on making you my wife," James kissed her again; he was very pleased she didn't pull away or punch him in the nose but kissed him back.

"James stop kissing me, I'm not available," Lily told him after the kiss ended. She didn't sound like she meant it though.

"Maybe not yet but you did kiss back," James pointed out. He kissed her again feeling her soft lips respond to him eagerly. His heart flutter with happiness when her arms went around his waist holding him gently while deepening the kiss. After they came up for air she smiled gently at him, moving one hand gently over his cheek.

"Silly, good night James," Lily turned and headed up the stairs leaving James looking wishfully up at her.

James returned to his seat, thinking hard on how to win her away from his biggest rival. He knew it had to have happen since the two boys from the future knew their son Harry. He knew that was his dads name and felt it was a good name for their son.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The morning sun was waking up students as they made their slow way down the stairs to the common room and out the portrait hole for some late breakfast.

Fred stretched out with a yawn the morning sun shining in his face through the high windows.

"Ah man I am so tired, this isn't as good to sleep on as I thought it would be," Fred mumbled. He looked around to see several younger students looking at him suspiciously when they walked by or stood in small groups whispering behind their hands to each other.

"Hey good morning, are you happy to see me?" Fred grinned at the younger students who all looked very anxious to be addressed by this unknown older person.

"Hey George wake up, it's time for some fun," Fred gave George a bit of a kick partly waking him up, as he mumbled and rolled over giving a rude finger jester to Fred.

"Hey you're up Fred," Sirius said to him when he appeared through the door that led to the boys' dorm rooms.

"Looks like Evans did return, James is in his bed right now," he told them looking back behind him at the door to their rooms.

Fred looked over at the stuff chair where James had positioned himself last night to wait for Lily to return to the common room, safe and unharmed.

They didn't tell James that most likely she would just sleep there the night since he would not have wanted to hear that.

"Let's go get some grub, I'm starved," Fred told Sirius who had taken a seat in the vacated stuff chair.

"Sounds good to me," Sirius told him, although before they could rise from the seats the girl's door opened up and two very pretty girls dashed out heading right for Sirius.

"Hey handsome,"

"Hi lover boy,"

Both girls cuddled up in Sirius's lap he kissed them both eagerly.

"Hey girls ready for some loving from yours truly," Sirius patted them both on their thighs.

"Always," they purred as one kissing his lips in turn.

"Wow Padfoot you are quite the ladies' man," Fred said very impressed and a bit envious.

"Oh yeah sorry Fred, this beauty here is my girl Lisa," Sirius indicated the girl on his right with dark brown hair, big brown eyes and a heart shape face and killer figure.

"This other beauty is my other girl Sabrina,"

She giggled cutely with darker almost black hair, dark chocolate eyes, an oval face and a figure to drive men wild.

"What can I say, I love the ladies and they love me," Sirius returned to his kissing, the two girls ran their hands over his chest, face and any other body part they could reach.

In a few minutes of the three making out passionately, two more boys came down the stairs.

"Padfoot, you're at it again," Remus laughed looking good in Muggle clothes; he plopped down in a seat laughing. Sirius gave him two thumbs up.

"You have no girl Moony?" Fred asked curiously.

Moony grinned at him.

"I never said I had no girl,"

"Oh who is your girl?" Fred asks inquisitive since this was things he had not known about these two men. He briefly wondered if Tonks knew.

Lupin looked at his watch, "She'll be here in a while, just wait."

The other boy that came down with Lupin, was Peter he sat looking sulky at the two other boys.

Fred said nothing as he looked at his face; he figured that he had no girl, of his own.

It was not long before James came down the stairs yawning and stretching, he flopped down on another chair.

"Evans; come down yet?" James asked looking over at the girl's door.

"Not yet, she'll be here soon though," Remus, told him as he looked at the door.

"Aaah here is my ladies," Remus smirked watching two girls run over to him climbing into his lap, kissing him passionately.

After their kissing ended, Fred was laughing hard enough to wake up George completely who sat up groggily looking around at them.

"What's the deal here?" George asked looking wide eyed at Sirius then Lupin.

Remus untangled himself for a few minutes.

"Guys this is Annie and Sammy my two loves," Remus introduced them they giggled cutely.

Sammy was blonde with hazel eyes, a soft heart shape face and lashes you could trip over, with a bust line that would appear before the rest of her.

Annie was strawberry blonde red hair with startling blue eyes in a gently baby face, a models figure and legs they seem to stretch forever.

Fred and George both looked at each other, as though to say no way, how did these two score big time like this.

James was smirking at the two guys, "I have a second girl as well, but Evans doesn't know it. So keep it under wraps."

"I heard that Potter, I don't care if you have a dozen girls, I won't be added to your little entourage," Lily was standing at the door. James looked horrified at her for a few moments before covering it up.

"Ah come on Evans you know I was joking with you,"

"Well thanks a lot Mr. Potter, see if you get anywhere with me," A blonde hair girl had appeared next to Lily glaring daggers at James.

"Missy…. You're….. Here…..?" James looked as though he was being held over the fire pit.

"Idiot, do you really think we girls don't talk," Lily told him heading for the portrait hole.

"Evans No; please don't leave," James bounded over to the portrait hole grabbing onto her arm.

"Oh how nice you don't even care if I leave, never speak to me again Potter," Missy stormed out of the hole leaving James looking miserable.

"You're just getting on everyone's last nerve here," Lily was smirking before she burst into laughter at him as she pulled on her arm.

"Lily, please I love you," James told her while she tried to make it through the hole with James following right after her.

Fred and George looked at each other worried.

"You don't think our coming here has… disrupted anything do you?" George whispered worried that they might have stopped Harry from being born.

"I sure hope not, but it sure looks… bad…" Fred agreed.

Sirius and his ladies had gone back to making out the same with Remus and his girls. Peter just sat looking depressed.

Not wanting to see and hear what might be happening with Harry's parents the two looked at Peter hoping to bring about a more calm and peaceful conversation.

"So umm Peter…. Looking forward to your O.W.L.S?"

Peter looked even more miserable.

"No I'm not," Peter stood up heading for the portrait hole.

George and Fred followed not wanting to watch Sirius and Remus getting even friskier with two girls, since they had none there to be that frisky with.

The three walked down the hall they could hear James and Lily speaking ahead of them.

"So Peter do you have several girls that you keep under wrap?" George asked as they watched the two speaking angrily to each other.

"No I don't,"

"Oh too bashful so what girl are you interested in?" Fred asked kindly, "Maybe we can help you get your true love?"

Peter looked at them miserably, as he gave a little hand motion toward the two arguing just down from them.

"Lily Evans you like her?" Fred asked stunned.

"Not… exactly…." Peter looked very red face now.

"What is not exactly you either like a girl or not," George pointed out.

"Or a….. Guy…" Peter whispered the last word so softly that Fred and George wondered if they heard that right.

"A… guy… you like….." Fred and George looked over at the two quarreling still.

"James?" Fred blurted out in stunned disbelief.

"Shh not so loud, I know he's not interested in me, he's straight but ever since we met and he made me his friend I've wanted nothing else but to…. Be his…." Peter spoke wishfully while he blushed even more.

"Wow," George said softly since no other words could come to mind at this time.

"It explains…. A lot…" Fred said in agreement.

"Umm why not go to… breakfast…" George asked quickly he headed toward the two arguing still.

"Come on Evans, please just try it, you don't even know," James was looking desperately at her.

"I don't need to try it to know I don't want it," she told him once more.

The three looked at them as they gave curt nods to them.

"See it's useless, he'll never be mine," Peter sounded so heartbroken that Fred and George felt a stab of pity for him. It vanished though since they knew what he had done later.

"Lily all you have to do…" he really wanted her to just try dating him and he hoped more.

"I know already, besides I told you what I'd do if he did, why can't that; be enough for you," she looked into his hazel eyes it was one thing she really liked about him.

"Because I want to try it with you, what's so wrong with that?" James took her hand in his own feeling the desire for her flare up even stronger.

"I'm with someone, and you broke Missy's heart, didn't she mean anything to you?" Lily asked angrily.

"No she never did, I only dated her because I was dared too, I never wanted her," he figured it was best to be honest.

"Oh great so who dared you to date me?" Lily asked she turned storming off with James following her.

"No one would ever have to dare me, I wanted you on my own reasons for ages; you gotta believe me,"

"Well I don't believe you so good bye Potter," Lily crossed her arms severely. James pulled her around to face him, stopping her in her tracks.

"I'm not giving up, ever." James told her once again kissing her with so much passion that Lily forgot her anger for a moment.

The three watched them kissing Lily didn't seem to squirm away or try to beat him up.

After the kiss ended, James was smiling at her.

"You kissed back again; you really did enjoy it," he felt his heart soar with happiness.

"No I was….. Just being polite," Lily informed him. She tried to leave but was once again pulled into his embrace.

"Sure polite, I buy that," James told her as he kissed her again, slipping in tongue this time.

Lily was surprised but for reasons she didn't want to voice let alone think she really enjoyed the way James kissed her especially with tongue added.

After the kiss ended, Lily pushed on his chest moving him back away from her.

"Sorry Potter doesn't do a thing for me," Lily turned around hurrying away before she grabbed him and kissed him eagerly on her own.

James hurried after her as did the other three boys, two eager to see what would happen with this love triangle.

"Lily slow down you know you want me, you know you do," James called to her just as Snape stepped out from nowhere grabbing Lily's arm and pulling her into his embrace.

"Sorry Potter, she is mine. Now that I know what to do to keep her from you I will do all I can to keep her out of your clutches," Snape smiled evilly at him before he kissed Lily eagerly.

James was glaring daggers at him, as Fred, George and Peter watched surprised.

"She won't always be yours, you'll be a Death Eater then she'll be all mine," James informed him.

Snape looked at him laughing, "You really think I'm going to join just so you can force her to marry you, I'll do whatever I can to make sure she continues to be all mine." He pulled her closer to him.

"Sev do you mean….." Lily looked up at him surprised, with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Yes I do mean it, I want everyone in school to know you're my girl, and one day you're going to be my wife," Snape smiled so lovingly at Lily that Fred and George were both taken aback by this display from a teacher they had known to be so cold and heartless toward everyone but students in his own house.

"Sev, oh… I didn't think…."

"What Lily what didn't you think?" Demanded James,

Lily looked over at him, "I didn't think he'd finally want to tell everyone we're an item, he was so worried about the kids from his house, now though," Lily being very demonstrative let her actions speak for her. She grabbed him around the neck kissing him as fiercely as possible.

James walked over to them pulling on Lily's arm away from Severus who looked livid as he pulled his wand out.

"Don't bother Potter she'll always be mine," Snape growled at him. James removed his own wand.

"I don't think so, she let me kiss her, and didn't fight back but enjoyed it, that means she isn't entirely yours," James sent a hex at Snape as he sent one at him screaming at him.

"She'd never kiss you willingly you liar," Severus screamed at him as the two hexes hit each other bouncing back and hitting the two men who both fell to the ground with large lumps on their faces.

"Boys," Lily groaned miserably. She used her own wand to wake them both up. Peter hurried over to James.

"Prongs are you ok?" Peter asked tenderly.

James was not quite awake as Peter strokes his face and hair tenderly.

George and Fred looked at each other.

"I think…."

"We've interfered too much with the past?" George finished for him.

"Yeah we better get back to our time," Fred looked at the three on the floor. Lily held Snape's head in her lap as he rubbed his forehead, while Peter was holding onto James hand.

"What's going on here?" Sirius asked curiously he walked up a girl on each arm.

Lupin also had a girl on each arm they looked worried.

"Peter, I told you to give up," Sirius whispered hurriedly. Peter looked up at him stubbornly.

"I'm just trying to help him," Peter grumped as he stood up.

"Yeah sure," Sirius waved his wand so that James woke up less groggily. He sat up rubbing his head to glare over to Snape in Lily's lap where he was moving his hand up and down her side.

"Hey guys we need to talk," Fred said softly, to them.

"Sure what's up?" Sirius asked he was patting and squeezing Lisa's backside.

"We figure it's time to head back to our….. Place…" George said looking at the four girls all cuddled up to the two men they knew and had believed until this time that they we're girlfriend deprived.

"Cool, I want to go with you," Sirius told him happily.

"Same here, that'll be a hoot," Remus agreed eagerly. James stood up looking eager.

"Yeah let's go,"

Fred and George looked surprised they nodded agreement at least they would know what was happening in their time and if they had made a mess of things here.

"Sure let's all go it'll be fun we can get Umbridge and Filch." Fred told him looking very excited about it.

"Great, let's go have fun," Sirius said with a laugh. They all walked off, James giving Lily one more heart broken look as she and Snape kissed tenderly.

The six boys walked down the hall when George pointed out the obvious.

"Guys hate to break it to you but the ladies will have to stay," Fred smiled crookedly as the girls gave him very reproachful looks.

"Where my man goes so do I,"

"That goes double for me, who else would keep him warm," Lisa purred stroking her hand up and down his chest.

"She has a point guys, I wouldn't want to freeze without my bed bunnies," Sirius grinned wickedly. Fred and George laughed.

"Don't worry, you won't even noticed that they were gone," Fred reassured them. They glared at him with narrow eyes full of fire.

Fred backed up a bit as he lifted up a piece of candy.

"Peace offering?" Fred grinned at them hopeful.

"No," All four girls shouted.

"Girls it's fine we'll see you later," Sirius told them. They looked at him with big puppy eyes. "I'll make it up to you so much you beg for me to leave again,"

"Anything you say lover," Lisa and Sabrina both gave him lip-bruising kisses before hurrying down the hall with waves to him.

Annie and Sammy looked at Lupin.

"Do we have to lover?" Annie asked softly kissing his cheek.

"You don't want to go without us right baby," Sammy whispered she too kissed his cheek.

"Of course not ladies but for now I'm gonna be hanging out with the guys you girls head off and be ready for my return I'm going to make you both scream," Lupin kissed both girls. They squealed with happiness before taking off down the halls.

"Ok I need some pointers here," Fred said with deep admiration. George nodded in agreement.

"Later let's see what your time looks like," Sirius told him. Lily and Snape looked up at them from the floor.

"What are you talking about their time?" Lily asked her brows knitted together as she looked at them.

"Yeah you two are strange enough without coming up with something so odd," Snape agreed with her.

"Well it's not really odd," George said pulling the time turner out from a pocket. "We had…. Obtained this Time Turner so came back to meet the Marauders'"

"You Lily Evans are a bonus," Fred winked at her.

"Yeah whatever and why would you want to meet them?" Snape pointed at the four boys he could not stand to be around, and even more so hated to have Lily around them.

"We had… became the proud owners of their map," Fred winked at her.

"Map that thing they keep looking at?" Lily asked suddenly interested standing up with Snape.

"Yeah you know about it?" Fred asked amazed.

"I do because I've seen them use it so many times," she pointed out.

Snape didn't look pleased.

"Anyway we're going back to torment Umbridge and Filch,"

"What?" Snape asked stumped by this.

Fred and George explained about their time and what was going on there and how Lily and James were married with a son named Harry that was important, that Snape was indeed a Death Eater and the currant potion teacher there and Umbridge was now at the school as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher making life terrible for everyone with Filches help.

"You lie, this is just some scam to get Lily away from me," Snape told them furious that they would all gang up on him.

"So if I married James because my Sev becomes a Death Eater, how many children do we have?" Lily asked since she had shared this information with Severus on how many kids she wanted to have.

"Just Harry," George told them softly wondering about this question.

"Ha that proves you lie, Lily wants to have four kids," Snape said triumphantly as he pulled Lily into his arms holding her close to his side.

"How would you know?" James growled at him.

"I told him, how many I want to have, and the names I want for them," Lily blushed since Harry was one of the names she wanted for a son.

"So why does Lily only have one child then?" Lupin asked curiously.

Fred and George looked at each other, not at all pleased with this question.

"Well how come?" James asked feeling a bit worried now, their behavior and the looks on their faces said things were not at all to their likings.

"Harry is called the boy who lived," Fred said miserably.

"WHAT?" four boys yelled as they looked at Fred in horror.

"Are you saying I die young?" Lily asked her green eyes looking horrified.

"I'm sorry Lily, I don't know all the details, but you're sold out to he—who—must—not—be—named,"

Lily gasped in horror as she looked at Severus.

"No, it can't be true, who would…." Lily wrapped her arms around Snape's waist burying her face into his chest.

"Why would someone sell out Lily?" James asked wishing she was cuddled up to him.

"We don't know why but we… know….… it's a friend of yours," George told him sadly.

"No way, no friend of mine would ever sell out Lily, and what about me?" James asked angrily. "You said that she married me, I wouldn't let someone kill her,"

"Like we said we don't know the details but you also die," Fred told him sadly. James looked stunned.

"We both die and our son…" James looked at Lily hurting that she was going to die young with him.

"Which friend does this?" Lupin asked knowing that none of them would ever sell them out as they all looked suspiciously at Snape.

"It's not Snape," George told the four boys they were all giving him a dirty look.

"Of course it wasn't me; I'd never do anything to hurt Lily." Snape snapped at them holding her even tighter. "I love her; she's my whole life,"

"What was that you just said?" A harsh voice spoke up behind the group they turned to see a young man they did not know.

Snape looked behind him he knew that voice it was Avery.

"Hey Avery, what's going on?" Snape asked guarded.

Avery walked toward him glaring at the others.

"What are you doing with them and her?" Avery asked pointing at Lily in his arms.

"I'm arguing with them and Lily is in my arms because she's my girl," Snape told him glaring at him for questioning his choice in girlfriends.

"You have got to be kidding me, she's a Mudblood Severus, come on we have things we were going to do, let's go and leave this trash," Avery pulled on Snape's arm, he yanked his arm back.

"I changed my mind I'm not doing it," Snape told him silkily. Lily looked up at him wondering what it was they were going to do.

"Ah man you can't chicken out now, it's all set, if you back down now you don't know what will or could happen to you,"

"Not a thing so get lost, if you try anything or tell anyone I will take you out," Snape told him the venom in his voice very clear.

Avery looked stunned, "We're best mates and you…... for her?"

"Anything for Lily," Snape told him firmly keeping Lily very close to him.

"But we're all going; how can you not want too?" Avery asked in a whining voice hoping to make him see reason.

"I don't want to because I don't want to lose Lily to Potter or anyone else," Snape told him pointing at James who was looking even more alarmed.

Avery looked at James glaring at him as though it was his fault his friend was not leaving with him.

"You're a disappointment Snape, you'd have done a great job for him we all would have, you blew it boy," Avery turned around huffing off in anger.

"Sev, what was that all about?" Lily asked scared and worried.

"Nothing, it's no big deal," Severus told her his arm holding her tight around the waist.

"You were going to join you-know-who, weren't you?" James asked coldly.

Severus looked around at him glaring at him, hating him for trying to steal Lily away.

"Was, but I never will now," Severus grinned at him, "Thanks Potter for helping me make up my mind on it," Severus looked down at Lily.

"I love you Li, when we can…." Snape looked around at all these guys he did not like before looking back at Lily. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh Sev, you mean that?" Lily asked softly moving her arms around his neck hauling him down to kiss him very passionately.

The six boys though were looking at them in horror.

"Oh no, what have we done?" Fred asked in horror watching his hated teacher and Harry's mother kissing so thoroughly as though trying to absorb each other.

"We… better go… check… if Snape doesn't become….. If they marry instead….."

"Hey wait a moment Lily did you hear that he was going to become a Death Eater, that means you have to dump him," James told her hoping to make her see Snape for what he saw in him.

Lily turned smiling sadly at James, "He was going to but he didn't I said I'd date you and marry you if he did join but now I know in my heart that he won't join," Lily looked up at Snape her eyes full of love for him.

"I never will either no matter what," Snape smiled at her, "You're going to be my wife Lily Evans," Snape kissed her again as James looked on in horror.

"No… no way this can't happen,"

"I think we better head to our time," Fred said softly as George nodded placing the chain around Fred's neck as the other three boys hurried over slipping in under the chain with them James had suddenly grabbed Lily's arm hauling her in with him.

Severus and Peter watched wide-eyed as the five boys and Lily disappeared from sight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fred. George, Sirius, James, Lily and Remus all appear inside the castle of Hogwart's although the feel of the place is quite different than they were expecting it to be.

"Why is… everything silver and green?" Fred asked softly looking at the decorations around the castle, and a large increase in snake decorating the walls, with all the old portraits of past students and others who had made some difference with Hogwarts over the years.

"Boys what are you doing out of uniform?" A stern voice asked behind them.

They turned to see McGonagall walking toward him, her lips a thin line, her eyes looking horrified.

"Out of uniform," George whispered wondering what was wrong with his school robes.

"Hurry all of you, go change quickly before your seen like this; this is no time for jokes,"

Fred looked at the others they nodded to McGonagall hurrying off toward the laundry where they could find these 'uniforms'.

Once down in the laundry room they talked there, figuring they would be safer.

"I don't get it, what's going on here?" Fred looked around at the others.

"I have no clue," George told him looking worried.

"Is this not your…. Time?" Remus asked since they were in Hogwarts

"Well year time it should be… but we've never had uniforms that looked like this?" George held up a green robe with a silver serpent on the left side, with the name Slytherin School on the right.

"Slytherin School?"

"But this is Hogwarts?" James told them looking horrified at the green robe.

"Where have you've been living under a rock?" the five boys and Lily turned to look at Neville Longbottom.

"Neville?" Fred asked unsure if the boy in front of them was really him.

"Yeah, of course, what's your problem, you two are so lame and weird," Neville, sneered at them. He took a drag on a cigarette blowing smoke in their faces.

"I guess that's what happens when your dads chucked off to Azkaban for being stupid,"

"WHAT did you say?" Fred growled as he brought his wand out.

"Don't act so tough Fred, you know why he's there and why you're always in the bottom of the class, no one likes you guys, no one wants to be around you because your family won't act like a proper wizarding family." Neville gave him a look of deepest contempt he strolled off looking extremely superior.

"Who was that?" Fred looked at George in shock.

"You called him Neville, but he sure wasn't very nice was he?" Lily pointed out watching his retreating form. She didn't like him and hoped any child of hers would not be friend with him.

"Do you think anyone will notice us and wonder who we are?" James asked looking at himself in the new school robes. He was sure he would be sick wearing them.

"I don't even know who we are, let's go." Sirius said feeling quite disgusted.

"Maybe we can talk with Dumbledore, see what he has to say about all of this?" Remus told them heading for the door.

"Sounds good let's to go the headmaster's office," Lily agreed with him.

The five boys plus Lily walked down the corridors looking at the other students as they filed by they all looked stone face and very serious.

"Hey there's Ron, let's see what he has to say?" George pointed to their younger brother as he strutted through the halls.

"Ron; wait up?" George called as they hurried toward him. Ron turned to look at them the face they knew so well slipped into a look of revulsion and disgust.

"Do not associate with me, I've told you've before I have cut all ties with your family. Percy, Ginny and I know what needs to be done, and living with a woman who can't even be proud of her heritage that she'd marry a man like your father is nothing I want to be a part of," Ron snapped at them looking down his long straight nose at them before he walked by them briskly leaving his twin brothers in complete silence, they had no clue what to say now.

"Wait Ron where is Hermione?" Fred called to him.

Ron threw him another look that clearly said you are scum and beneath my notice.

"I do not know any Hermione," Ron started to walk away when Fred called to him again.

"What about Harry Potter your best mate?"

Ron sneered at him, "My best mate is not some kid named Harry Potter, it's Greg Goyle," Ron walked off looking even more superior then ever.

"This is all so wrong," Fred, whispered horrified. James, Sirius, Lily and Remus looked even more worried.

"What happen?" Remus asked worried looking around they proceeded down the halls again.

"No clue, but we messed something up somewhere?" Fred told him gravely. They started up some of the stairs to the headmaster's office.

While they walked up the stairs they saw two mask men walking down the stairs they knew the masks they were Death Eaters.

"Move it kids," One of them growled as he walked past them.

The five looked behind them at the two men who seemed quite at home walking through the halls.

"Father," Another voice they knew very well.

They looked to see Draco's pointed face rushing past them.

"I was just talking to Professor Potter; he seemed to think I didn't deserve a higher mark on my paper,"

"Don't worry son I'll have a chat with him, I'll make sure he sees reason," Lucius said with a sneer of his own as he and the other man headed back down the stairs with Draco looking very puffed-up for this.

"Come on, we'll see what Dumbledore says," George whispered softly as James looked at them.

"Well it seems I'm not dead, but where is Lily?" James mused as they soon stood in front of the stone Gargoyle. James reached over taking her around her waist. She gave him a dirty look they figured she was saving his telling off time for later.

"I don't know what the password is?" Fred looked around at them.

"Dumbledore always liked sweets, he always used those types before," George reminded him.

"That's true it's what he always used in our time too," Sirius agreed.

The five boys and Lily tried many different types of passwords; with every type of sweet concoction they could think of so far nothing was working.

"Boys, are you in trouble?" A soft voice asked behind them, they turned to see Professor Sprout she looked sad and scared.

"No… we just needed to see…" Fred pointed to the door.

"Well I don't think he's changed the password, it was Better Blood,"

The gargoyle leaped aside leaving them all stunned.

"Why would professor Dumbledore have a password like that?" Fred asked Sprout who looked at him worried.

"Professor Dumbledore hasn't been in this office for almost twenty years now, hurry up if you're going to see Professor Pettigrew, you don't want to keep him waiting," Sprout hurried off looking at the five boys and the one girl behind her they were acting very odd and their reaction to their headmaster seemed even stranger. The other odd thing is how familiar they seemed but something was wrong with it.

"Pettigrew is the headmaster?" Sirius said in complete disbelief.

In moments though the stairs were moving downward with voices coming from the top.

"Don't let him see us," James, Sirius, Lily and Remus all turned to keep from being seen. Fred and George stood in front of them trying to look very innocent as they moved away from the entrance.

Peter emerged with James Potter his mouth was a thin line as he listen to Peter.

"James, I need you to work with me here, you can't continue to hold this grudge. Do you really believe I want to lose you as a teacher here?" Peter patted James on the back fondly looking up at him with loving eyes.

James looked at him coldly, "Do you really believe I care?" James walked away from him his steps were stiff and mechanical as he walked away.

"James, when will you learn to love me?" Peter whispered pitifully. James and Lily looked at each other's stunned. Peter walked back to the stairs behind the gargoyle, which had remained open. Peter hardly noticed them though standing there looking horrified.

"I always thought it was just… hero worship that he had toward Prongs not…." Lily said softly. They looked at James who looked very revolted.

"Let's go talk to your older self you'll at least be able to talk with us; you don't seem to have changed," Lily commented. She figured it was best to get James away before he killed Peter.

The five boys and Lily ran down the halls looking to see where the older James had gone too.

"He can't be too far, where would you go James?" George asked.

"Back to kill Peter; where else," James replied disgusted while they ran down the halls they saw James slipping into a hidden wall, they all knew that wall well.

"Come on let's get in there," Sirius said as they ran for the wall, slipping inside it.

"You better keep out of sight of him though, it might not be too good," Fred told the three boys and Lily.

The five looked around the hall to see James Potter hurrying down the hidden corridor.

"You four hide quickly," Fred told them as they hide behind some old curtains. "Professor Potter," Fred called as the two hurried toward him.

James Potter stopped surprised to look with horror behind him.

"Boys, what are you doing, it's too dangerous to follow me, get back to…." James looked at them, his eyes going wide.

"Wait… you guys came back in time?" James pointed at Fred and George. They did wonder what would make him realize they weren't his students but figured that was for another time.

"Yeah but what happen why is Peter the head here and where is Lily and Harry?"

James looked sadly at them deadpanned, "Lily's dead," he turned to leave.

"Wait how why what happened?" George asked horrified.

"Was it Snape did he do it?" Fred asked fearfully.

James looked back at them. "No that slime kept his promise to her, he never joined the Death Eaters, but the one who betrayed her was Peter, now he's blackmailing me, to keep me here as a teacher, I hate him but he doesn't care,"

"What about Sirius and Remus?" George asked wondering about his two best friends.

"Remus is dead, they killed him before we left school, they said no school would ever have a disease like Remus in here contaminating the others, he was killed, Dumbledore was driven out by… the Dark Lord, and Sirius has been on the run from them since, otherwise they'll kill him as well."

"But why would they kill him?" George asked horrified.

James looked sadly at them, "because he's with Dumbledore they are trying to disable the Dark Lord's reign of power, but it's a losing battle. They have so few members in their pitiful Order of the Phoenix that it won't be long before that falls too and then the Dark Lord will have no one left to oppose him." He shuddered at this. "With Umbridge as minister it's just made things worse, most half breeds are dead now because of her."

Potter turned to walk away.

"So you never married Lily?" Fred asked.

James looked at them suspiciously before speaking in very harsh tones.

"No one did, she was going to marry Snape, in our seventh year, that is when Peter betrayed her to the Dark Lord, he came in and killed all Muggle born, before our eyes, Peter just laughed,"

"WHAT?" There was more than two voices yelling but Professor Potter ignored the other voices.

"Peter knew I was still trying to win her love away from Snape. I wanted her so badly, Peter was jealous, he hated Lily for winning my heart." James spoke in a dead voice not facing them, so they would not see his bitter tears, "Peter had become a Death Eater and convinced the Dark Lord to rid the school of Dumbledore and any of his supporters and Muggle born students," James looked over his shoulder at them sadly. "Like that wasn't the Dark Lords mission already, he just wanted to get rid of Lily." He let out a heavy sigh.

"You'll find no Muggle born student in here ever again, the only ones allowed are pureblood."

"What about… Hagrid?" George asked worried since he was half, giant and had lived here on the school grounds for many years.

James shook his head,

"He's dead along with all the other giants their race was wiped out, along with the centaurs, mermaids, goblins and anyone else they saw as a threat."

James headed down the corridor, looking extremely depressed as he hurried away.

The other three boys and Lily emerged from the curtains, looking horrified.

"This is so not good,"

"We gotta follow him see who he meets up with," Remus told them looking down the corridor at the back of his distant friend.

"Easy to do," Sirius and James both brought out their wands tapping Fred, George, Lily, Remus and themselves on the heads so they all felt as though a cold wet egg was washing over them.

"What did you do?" Fred asked curiously.

"Disillusionment charm, come on lets go." Sirius hurried off in the direction James had gone.

"Wow you can do those in your fifth year?" George said impressed since it was something they barely started to learn in their seventh year.

"Prongs and I aren't tops of the school for nothing," Sirius smirked they hurried down the hall.

"There he is at the side door, I don't remember that being there?" Fred whispered softly they moved in close to James Potter who stood by the door looking at nothing.

"Me either, let's see how close we can move up to him," Remus whispered. The five boys moved closer then stopped suddenly when the door creaked open.

"Padfoot," James whispered.

"Prongs," Sirius as a grown man emerged, looking sadly at James.

"Good to see you mate, no troubles?"

"No of course not, that stupid prat is too busy trying to get me to his bed," James said scornfully.

"Maybe you should just give him what he wants," A new voice said softly from the darkness beyond.

"Snape," James growled. "Maybe you'd like to offer him your body, I'm sure he'd take whatever he could get," James spat at him.

"I'm not the one he's in love with, the one he was willing to kill for, you are," Snape said acidly. "I had a love you remember my love Lily Evans, we were to be married the one I shared a bed with,"

"Only because you backed out of being a Death Eater, she'd be alive today otherwise," James spat at him.

"No she wouldn't since you'd never be able to keep her safe from him and your little pal Peter." Severus reminded him.

"He's not my pal, he ceases being my friend when he betrayed us all," James growled.

"Maybe if you had just—"

"Gentlemen this is no time to argue, nor will it bring back Miss Evans," A soft calm voice said also emerging from the darkness.

"Sorry sir," James said softly giving a small head bow to Dumbledore.

"Remember men it's just us now, we lost Molly after Arthur was taken away, she won't let me speak with her two eldest sons. I've tried to make contact with a few others but it's been no good. Only one was slightly interested but no one takes him seriously,"

"Who was slightly interested?" James asked curiously since they've had no one interested in a long time now.

"Xeno Lovegood, but he said with looking for wild unregistered beasts and trying to find ones that have been wiped out he really doesn't have the time. He also figures it could result in his daughter's death here at school,"

"He's not the first one to think this," Black said bitterly.

"We need to figure out how to stop that man, he's already taken over so much, that most won't leave their homes for fear of one of his Death Eaters, taking them in for interrogations, and never returning." Snape said sadly.

"I know, and with the large galleon price on our heads we can hardly make a move without some Death Eater suddenly showing up trying to catch one of us," Black agreed.

"We can't give up hope though," Dumbledore said softly looking older then the twins ever remembered him looking.

"What can we do, the Death Eaters are here looking for the twins, to keep them from going back in time. The Ministry is completely under the Dark Lords rule; no one will oppose him," James said also sounding as though the war was lost.

"Keep looking for the twins of Arthur and Molly Weasley."

"I just saw them…." James started then stopped as George and then Fred appeared before them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hello Sir, we're here," Fred grinned at Dumbledore.

"Boys I'm so relieved to see you, is it true you went back in time?" Dumbledore asked desperately.

"Yeah we did, we wanted to have some fun and meet the Marauders," Fred explains sheepishly.

"Marauders," Dumbledore looked at them in wonder.

"That was what we had called ourselves in school sir," James answered his questioning look. Dumbledore looked over at him his blue eyes twinkling for once.

"Ah I understand, but now that you see what trouble you have caused we need to get you back in time to prevent your selves from starting up the trouble."

"I understand sir, we can do that right now, anything to keep this future from starting up," George said revolted.

"But what about Lily, does that mean…." Severus looked stricken with the idea of losing her to James but felt worse losing her to death. He was very torn.

"That you have to join the Death Eaters and not marry her yes," James snapped at him.

Snape glared at him, "there has to be a way that I can still have Lily and not have her die young or married to him," Snape pointed an angry finger at James.

"Gentlemen please, right now it seems that Lily dies no matter who she is with, we cannot stop that from happening, nor should we stop her from having her son Harry, we need to have him in this life if we are to prevent Voldermort from taking over," Albus told them reasonably.

"What happens why does Lily leave me?" Snape asked looking at the twins.

"We don't know why, we just know she is married to James," George told him honestly. He really wished he had learned more about Harry's parents.

"Also a friend of theirs betrays them to Voldermort," Fred said amazed by his own daring in saying the name Voldermort.

"That is something important do you know who it is?" Dumbledore asked sounding hopeful.

"Ummm Peter," George said sadly. James, Sirius, Remus and Snape looked stunned by this.

"Peter betrays us to the Dark Lord?" James asked stunned. "He keeps saying he loves me why would he betray me to the Dark Lord?"

"Yeah but we don't know much beyond that," Fred told him only knowing that little bit from Harry's third year at school.

"Ok then think men is there anything that happens in your past that might have been different had you joined the Death Eaters?"

The men looked thoughtful for several minutes.

"Lily would have married me instead of Severus," James said automatically.

"I'd probably have been a spy for Voldermort, since that is what we had talked about before when we had gone to see him about joining him. When I learned that Lily had no desire for me to join I didn't do it, I wanted to make her happy." Severus was looking at Dumbledore he didn't want to see James's face right now.

"Snape becomes the Potion teacher here, although he's a sour old grump, who gives detention to everyone not in Slytherin house," George didn't look pleased, Dumbledore looked amused.

"It seems that this revolves around Lily and her love of you two men, I know it's hard Severus but we need to see what happens when she has a son with James,"

Severus looked as though he'd prefer to not learn what would happen.

"But why did Peter?"

"I can tell you that," Sirius said with disgust, "Peter is in love with James, he has been for years, the thing is that James never showed an interest in him, no matter what he does to get his attention,"

"Could that be a reason he betrays you?" Lupin asked worried.

"It could be, if he thought he could get rid of Lily, and have James that way," Dumbledore agreed as he looked at Fred and George.

"You boys had better leave here right away, James go with them they will be safer with your presence there, and boys get back quickly," Dumbledore, Sirius and Severus, left the darken hall with James leaving through the hidden door with the twins.

They walk through the halls as they hear Peter shuffling toward them.

"James, there you are, I need to see you right away please hurry," Peter tugged on James arms pulling him away as he glared at him.

James looked over his shoulder mouthing to them, "I'll be right back," The twins nodded as they walked on they stopped though as they heard voices they recognized.

"So where did you say you found this Mudblood?" A soft sneer reached them from around the corner as the twins peeked around the corner to see their brother Ron holding a terrified Hermione tightly by the arms.

"I was out… having a spot of fun when I found her wandering in the woods, I thought it'd be fun to see how long she lasts, maybe even have some other fun with her," Ron laughed cruelly as Hermione whispered softly.

"Please let me go, I believe you now, I just want to leave," Hermione said terrified as the four boys laughed at her.

"Leave a Mudblood running around not a chance they have to be taken care of," all four boys laughed even more cruelly. Ron pushed her down the halls.

"We gotta save her from them," Fred whispered horrified what his little brother was like here in this time frame.

"We sure do," George and Fred followed after them. They walked quickly behind them with the other four in tow.

They walked down the hall far enough back to not be seen what they did see, made their blood boil. Ginny was more than half undressed by Zacharias Smith he had his pants down around his ankles.

"What is she doing?" Fred asked horrified.

"Looks like sex too me," Sirius said watching the young girl getting it on in the halls. He was surprised that no teacher was bearing down on them for not at least hiding in a closet.

"But that's our little sister," George said horrified as well.

"Wow the time line was really changed if she isn't like that at your time," Sirius told him wondering what his little brother was like.

"She better not be," Fred grumped watching the two become even more active

"Well come on we can't deal with both of them right now and that girl could be getting raped or killed," James younger self told them.

"Probably both," they hurried off down the hall, while Fred sends a hairy hex at them both.

Fred was displeased to see that this was not stopping his little sister as they continued on having sex in the halls. He really didn't like this future his little sister was not the sweet girl of their time.

Fred and George ran from the school looking around the grounds they saw no one but figured that they would go to the Forbidden Forest. They hurried on down there when they noticed the small hut that Hagrid lived in seemed unused and in disrepair as they ran on by the house they wondered when Hagrid was killed.

Sirius, James, Remus and Lily were still under the disillusionment charm; while they ran down the grassy slope Sirius hit both twins on their heads again.

"What was that for?" Fred asked curiously.

"They are looking for you; to keep you from righting this mess," he shrugs as though it was very obvious.

"Oh yeah right," Fred grinned brightly. He kinda liked the wanted part it made him feel like more of a rebel.

"Lily, are you ok?" James asked taking her hand in his.

"No I'm bloody not alright, I'm going to die young, either before I leave school or after I leave school and all because of Peter," she sounded very distraught.

"I don't want you to die either Lily, but at least we do have a son who stops Voldermort," James hoped to inject a small positive note.

"But what happens to him, who takes care of him hmmm can you answer that?" she asked him feeling on the edge of hysterical.

"Yes," George said since James looked stumped.

"Who?" Lily asked curious despite herself.

"Your sister, Harry's aunt she and some beefy guy with a pig like looking kid raise him, he hates it too,"

Lily looked horrified.

"My son is raised by my sister and some beefy guy?" Lily looked like she would cry at any moment. She looked around for a moment before speaking softly.

"I think, I'm going to be sick," Lily moved away to some bushes getting violently sick in them. James had walked over holding back her long hair. The others waited while wondering how it would feel to be told you die young no matter what.

The others waited for Lily to regroup; they did have to admit it looked odd to see someone tossing their cookies while they had a disillusionment charm on them.

The two walked back over Lily was breathing heavily.

"I'm ok now," Lily, told them in a soft dignified voice. "Let's go save that girl," she walked resolutely into the woods the boys all hurrying after her. It did not take long to hear Hermione pleading for them to leave her alone.

"You're a Mudblood we play with it then dispose of it, but don't worry no, one will know," Ron laughed harshly along with Crabbe and Goyle.

"I didn't do anything to you please just leave me alone," Hermione asked tearfully. Ron laughed cruelly ripping the front of her shirt away.

"Let's see what develops with Mudbloods,"

"That slimy little snot," James raised his wand sending a gagging hex at Ron. The effect was immediately he started to gag choke grasping at his throat. The two large boys looked at a loss for what to do.

"Glad they are just as stupid here as they are in our reality," Fred remarked glaring hatefully at the two thuggish boys.

"I think they need more than that to teach them a lesson," The coldness in her voice sent shivers down their spine. Lily waved her wand at the three boys, "Shrikadics," Lily grinned pleased; they looked at them seeing nothing going on with them.

"What did you do?" Lupin asked curiously since he could see nothing obvious.

Lily grinned waving her wand to cause their pants to fall to the ground showing that they all now had half an inch dick.

The boys had to slap their hands over their mouths to keep from laughing. Hermione seemed to have forgotten her fear for a moment looking down smirking at their size.

"What the hell is going on," Goyle was looking scared.

"How did you do that, where did you get a wand?" Ron screamed at her the gagging spell had worn off.

"I don't have a stick," Hermione promptly told them.

"Fine let's just screw her and kill her, I hate being in these woods," Goyle said looking around fearfully after pulling his pants up.

"Sounds like a plan,"

"I don't think so little bro," Fred hit him with a spell that knocked him over several times to hit the base of a tree very hard.

James and Sirius both hit Crabbe and Goyle with their own spells causing them to grow feelers all over that started to scratch them very hard causing the boys to scream in pain.

"Come on Hermione," George said softly to her.

"Er I hear and kinda see you, I think," Hermione reached out touching George on his chest.

"How do you do that?" Hermione was fascinated with this magic.

"I'm a wizard, you're a witch but this time lines a bit… out of whack right now, so let's get you to your parents,"

They listen as Hermione explained where they were. They hurried through the woods to the gates.

"Ok go through here, go left not right keep going until you see your parent's car,"

"Thank you so much," Hermione kissed George softly she found it interesting to kiss a guy who wasn't all there.

"Way to go George, fall in love with her now," Fred chuckled.

"Shut up," George grinned pleased. The six of them hurried to the front doors of the castle.

"Maybe I'll ask her out when we get back to our time," George mused pleased.

They were half way to the doors when they heard her speaking softly.

"Let's go back to our time," Lily's voice sounded very cold.

"Er what are you planning?" Fred asked in a, would be casual voice while they made their way back across the lawn to the castle.

"Rat hunting," Lily replied in the same cold voice.

They all laughed over this, it was Lupin though who spoke the obvious. "But what if this makes it worse?"

"What if it makes it better," Lily retorted angrily, "Either way I die, young well I don't want too. If taking Peter out will give me my son and other children a life it's a small price to pay,"

The boys stepped back from her fierceness, "Well maybe these two can go ahead of time and see what happens, if Peter uh dies?"

"We could do that, I wouldn't mind at all," Fred told them they made it to the front doors of the castle.

"Aren't you scared Lily?"

She looked over at Sirius, "I'm terrified, but that won't stop me," Lily smiled softly, "Are you not scared?"

"Hell no a spot of danger sounds like fun how about you Prongs," Sirius was grinning his award winning smirk that made the girls flock to him.

"Only thing that scares me is Peter wanting my butt," James grumped. The others all laughed.

"At least it's a cute butt," Lily chuckled. James was extremely pleased with this compliment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They walked through the halls looking for James's adult self, when something else made them cringe. There was their little sister Ginny having sex in the halls with Draco Malfoy this time.

"Shit what is she the resident whore here?" George said disgustedly.

"Looks like it," Remus patted George on the back consolingly. "We better hurry,"

They left Ginny behind looking for James Potter adult. They finally saw him hurrying down a hall looking around so much his head looked like a bobble head toy for a dashboard.

"James," Fred whispered urgently.

James turned around feeling greatly relieved. "Shit boys I thought something had happen to you,"

"Sorry James, we had to stop my kid brother,"

"Oh great what did Ron do now?" James sounded very weary.

"He was attacking a Muggle born witch he had somehow found," Fred growled not at all happy with his little brother in this time frame.

"Thank you guys, it's not the first time he's done that," he shuddered at all the Muggle born the boy and his friends had tortured.

Fred and George looked revolted.

"We need to straighten this out," George said sternly.

"Sir what might happen if Peter dies instead?" Fred asked curiously

James looked at him sadly. "Peter does die in a sense, but that rat had a horcrux, done for that reason. It is one of the reasons he had Lily killed so quickly after he came back. He didn't want her interference,"

There was a soft sob.

"Hello Lily," James adult spoke softly. "I know your there so do the others. We remembered these two coming back and going forward with them." James looked around, "the hard part is that Peter remembers us going there as well; remember he was left behind with Snape."

"I do, but are you saying that no matter what I'm dead?" Lily asked in a little voice.

"I don't know for sure, but I do know, I hate the idea of losing you to death and not joining you there. All I have is that rat after my ass day and night," he sounded very weary.

Lily used her wand to remove the charm, "I'm so sorry, James." Lily hugged him tightly.

"So am I love," James held her tightly tears welling up in his eyes. "We need to get you out of here; Peter wants you dead in this time as well,"

Lily looked in horror at James; she knew what he would look like in his early thirties, just as handsome. "I'll do what…."

"I know don't speak love," James used his wand to replace the charm to keep her hidden. "Come on we need to hurry."

James headed out with the six following after him.

"James, wait up a moment," Came the squeaky voice of Peter behind them he hurried toward them.

"Why are, you not in class dear," Peter tried to take his arm; James yanked it away from him.

"Don't touch me, don't call me dear, I am not nor will I ever be anything to you," he glared at him with hatred.

"Oh James come now we've known each other for so long, I mean look at us working together, where is old Remus and Sirius, they aren't here with you, just me," He seemed to feel this made it all the better for him.

"You know damn well you had Moony killed, and Padfoot placed on the most undesirable list along with Dumbledore, with the price tags they have on their heads it's not like they can bloody stroll down the road greeting others,"

"James love, please you sound so resentful, you know all I did was for you, we're meant to be together," Peter was looking at him with large dewy eyes.

"You make me sick, Peter," James spat.

"You never use my nickname either, nor will you allow me to call you Prongs. Please James just say you'll love me, even a little. I can show you such wonderful things,"

James glared at him, "I don't want to see anything of yours, stay away from my ass you little freak of nature," James growled before storming off away from him.

"You will be mine James, I will have you," Peter shouted to him looking longingly after him.

"You can have me after I'm dead," James yelled over his shoulder.

"Fine, I'll be glad too," Peter was looking at him with a pouty face now.

James flipped him the bird the others hurrying along feeling slightly sick glancing back at Peter.

"James he's going to rape your butt when you're dead," Fred told him feeling even more disgusted.

"Remind me to ask you Padfoot to place a bomb up my butt when I'm dead," he told him very seriously.

They chuckled at this; it wasn't so much funny as sad but the tension of this new reality was such that they felt that if they didn't laugh they'd cry.

They made it back to the hidden passageway. Inside they found Dumbledore waiting with Sirius and Severus again.

"Can I see you please," Severus asked softly. They all knew that he knew she was there.

Lily rapped herself on her head removing the charm.

"Sev, love oh my love," Lily leaped crying into his arms kissing him passionately.

"Umm you're old enough to be her dad?" Fred said astonished. Snape flipped him the bird while still holding her hungrily kissing her.

After a few minutes the two released each other, "Lily I've missed you so much, I hate this I hate losing you, there has to be something,"

"I'm not staying with Peter," James grumped.

"I'm not asking you too, it probably wouldn't work anyway," Snape snapped at him.

"Why do you think that professor?" Fred asked looking at him still holing Lily tightly to him.

"I'm not a teacher," He told them sternly.

"Sorry old habit," Fred replied.

"The reason why it wouldn't work is simple; Peter's jealousy would cause him to want to kill Lily even though she would not be with James. He knows that James truly loves her and would only be with him to make Peter happy, not himself,"

"Aaaaah, I get it," everyone looked around sadly.

"We can leave through here, come let us get you all back to the proper time," Dumbledore said pleased to see love in these troubled times. They started to walk toward the exit.

"Padfoot do me a favor if I die and Peter is still alive please plant a bomb up my butt for him to detonate,"

Sirius looked at him surprised, "Of course Prongs something to give him a real bang,"

James grinned he could always count on his best mate to relieve some of the tension.

They had made it to the exit when the door burst open; several Death Eaters came running in toward them.

"Leave now," Dumbledore hissed urgently. Fred pulled the time turner out from his shirtfront hurrying to get it around everyone's neck. At this time Peter came from the other end yelling.

"Don't kill James don't kill James,"

James looked angrily at Peter whispering softly, "Padfoot,"

Sirius looked sadly at him stepping aside leaving a clear view of James, he dropped his wand to the floor looking sadly where Lily stood by his younger self they looked horrified. A Death Eater sent a killing curse at James; he dropped to the floor dead. Sirius stifled his tears sending a trigger bomb up his ass.

"Love ya mate you were the best friend a man ever had," Sirius went to fighting with Severus and Dumbledore the six watched in horror as the time turner started to work taking them away, they saw Sirius, Dumbledore then Severus fall to the ground while Peter lay across James chest crying. They all feverishly hoped Peter would get it in the end.

They arrived back in the seventies; Lily clutched James robe fronts holding him tightly. "Oh James, it doesn't matter, it doesn't do anything, it makes no difference," Lily sobbed holding him as tight as possible. James kept his eyes closed he didn't want to think about what was happening.

"Well now what?" Fred asked.

They looked around at each other, "I saw hmmm I want to meet my son, do you think if we go with the time line he's supposed to be alive that you could bring him here for me to meet him?" Lily asked softly. She was the only one they could see, until Sirius started to remove the spells on them.

"I hope Peter enjoyed his present," Sirius grumbled angrily. He hated to see his best mate and brother in all things die willingly.

"Me too, although I shall hope that reality never happens." Lily told him softly looking at Sirius but still clinging tightly to James.

Everyone nodded at this, none of them wanted to see that reality come to fruition.

"Why don't we go back and get Harry, that way you can meet him. We can even play some Quiddich,"

This caught their attention.

"My son plays Quiddich," James looked pleased.

"Yes Seeker, we've won the house championship ever since he joined the team in his first year," Fred told him.

"First years, but they never make the house teams," Remus exclaimed surprised.

"Well Harry did he was the youngest in a century to make the house team," George informed them.

"You have to bring him here, and that girl I want to see what she's like," Lily grinned.

"A bit like you, except for the er…." Fred blushed

"What?"

"Your bedroom activities, as far as we know Hermione never has but maybe with Krum who knows," Fred chuckled George walloped his arm.

"Ok we'll go back and fetch him you guys ummm,"

"I'm going to go see Sev," Lily said at once. She turned to head into the school with the others following after her as Fred and George disappeared.

Lily ran through the school looking around the place, she hurried back to the classroom they had hidden inside. Lily saw Severus standing there looking horrified that Lily had just disappeared.

"James, wait," Peter, whispered.

"Sev," Lily leaped upon him holding him close kissing him madly.

The two held onto each other kissing thoroughly when the others walked inside.

"James your fine," Peter hurried over to him grabbing him around the waist.

"Peter, you're a friend that's it," James spoke softly.

Peter let go looking sadly at him before turning his eyes to Lily and Severus.

"Prongs look at them; does it look like she wants you?" Peter waved his hand toward them with the hope of changing James's mind.

"Not right now but she will," James spoke softly watching with pain filled eyes.

Peter didn't look convinced he shuffled closer, "Please I love you,"

"I don't love you, I never had I never will," he retorted angrily knowing what was to happen in their lives.

"Lily I propose a new solution." James walked over to them smiling at Lily.

"What is it James," Lily asked softly looking into his hazel eyes.

Snape held her tighter, his eyes narrow. He didn't know what had happened but he was sure it would not benefit him in anyway.

"We share you, you have two boyfriends," James pulled on her arm taking her hand in his. "I know it sounds weird but I don't care. If we share you, maybe together we can keep you alive,"

"What are you talking about," Snape hissed glaring at James.

"Sev, love…. We…went to…" Lily buried her face into his chest, "I die before I even finish school," Lily whispered finally crying against him.

"What but if you don't marry him you won't die, because I don't join up," Severus told her simply figuring he would keep her safe always.

"It didn't work very well that way. She still dies, and we saw us die just before leaving there," Sirius explained.

Snape shook his head no, he couldn't think of anything to say to this.

"Sev, I have to have Harry, without him being born you-know-who takes over completely, the world is a shambles," Lily looked up into his endlessly deep black eyes.

"But how would your son do that?" Snape asked sadly, he didn't want to give up Lily.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"We do," Fred smiled they were back.

"It took a while hopping through time, not sure what you lot have been up to but I tell you we've seen some odd realities."

"Oh what did you see?" Remus asked with wonder in his voice.

"Well we saw, these two married with Harry as the eldest child of five,"

Snape's eyes lit up at this. "It seems James is dead,"

Lily looked over at James alarmed.

"Then we saw Lily dead with James alive again but he and Sirius are in Azkaban for killing Lily and Peter along with some Muggles.

"WHAT?" James shouted, "I'd never kill Lily,"

"Nor would I," Sirius told them angrily.

"Don't get into a snit, you didn't we found out that you three were lovers and a certain someone tried to place blame on Sirius but James got caught in it too,"

The four along with Lily and Snape turned to the voices out in the hall.

"Hi James, looking good,"

"Hey James, wanna play,"

"Who is she?" another whispered urgently they could see the group of girls walking by looking behind them.

"Ah they spoiled it,"

"What," James looked wondering why these girls were calling to him since he was inside this room.

"Come on in," Fred called.

From around the corner came a brown bushy hair girl, with a very pretty face. Right after her with jet black messy hair round frame glasses, startling green eyes carrying his Firebolt by his side came James exact double.

"Wow," James grinned pleased looking at Harry.

"Oh my, he has my eyes," Lily whispered tears welling up in her own eyes; she let go of Severus looking at her future son.

"Hi," Harry grinned pleased looking between his parents. "I hear you wanted to meet me," He chuckled walking over to his mother. "Wow, you look just like you did in that mirror,"

"Oh what mirror," Lily asked curiously as she reached out touching his face softly, "So like James, it's…. Startling,"

"Thanks mum, but as Dumbledore has told me I'm like you in personality, with a dash of dad for trouble," Harry chuckled.

"You better," Sirius laughed.

"Sirius, I umm it's great to see you," Harry smiled walking over to hug him, "I'm sorry," Harry, whispered softly.

"Sorry for what?" Sirius asked feeling awkward.

"You don't want to know but let me say this, thanks for the Firebolt best broom a man could have," Harry grinned showing him the broom.

"That is quite a broom, tell me about it," James asked taking the broom from his hand.

"It's an international racing broom; my Nimbus had gotten smashed by the Whomping willow after the dementors came onto the Quiddich field,"

"Er you need to explain," James looked puzzled at his son. Who he thought looked older than him. This was weird.

"Ok if you want to know," Harry smiled pleased to see his parents, and Sirius and Remus as young men.

"I want to know everything about your life," Lily said taking his hand.

"Ok mum," Harry loved saying it. "When those things get near me I faint,"

"Why, they are nasty things to be near but no one I know of has ever fainted." James asked worried about his son, mental health.

"Don't sound so disappointed dad, it's because as Professor Lupin explained, I have horrors in my life others can scarcely understand,"

"Professor, I'm a teacher," Lupin said sounding pleased.

"Yes a great one too, I learned a lot from you, plus you taught me how to make my patronus to keep them away. Had to use it a fair few times too with Umbridge setting them on me,"

"What horrors?" Snape asked curious despite himself. Harry looked around at him grinning, "Hello professor, the horrors I have is hearing my dad die first trying to give my mum time to get away. Then I hear her pleading to spare my life, that's why I have this scar on my forehead," Harry moved his messy bangs out of the way, they all saw the small lightening shape scar on his head.

"The curse that was supposed to kill me rebounded on Voldermort killing him." He said it so matter of fact a few looked worried then something else registered.

They all jumped in surprise looking at him.

"You said his name," Lily whispered in wide eye horror.

"I say it all, the time mum, doesn't bother me at all. I also call him Tom. That really pissed him off last time I saw him,"

"The last time, er how ummm many times have you faced him?" Lily asked scared to hear the answer.

"Well, I first met him my first year when he was using professor Quirrel, that left the professor dead and he was vanished once again. I woke up later in the hospital wing," Harry grinned at them. Harry pulled his wand out sending a spell to the door.

"Which spell did you use?" Snape asked.

"Diffinato, that way anyone who listens—"

"Gets a loud buzzing in their ears," Snape finished surprised.

'Yes thanks to your book, I learned a lot…. Er maybe too much," Harry chuckled along with Hermione.

"So in my second year I met Voldermort again but it was his sixteen year old self this time through his diary. I used the Gryffindor sword to kill the Basilisk then used the fang that pierced my arm to destroy his horcrux,"

"The fang got you in the arm?" James asked amazed, "Their poisonous how did you survive?"

Harry grinned pleased to have the chance to tell his parents about himself.

"Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, his tears did it. I tell you if I never went back into the Chamber of Secrets I'd be fine,"

"But that's a legion," Remus replied.

"No it's not its entrance is at the girls bathroom with Myrtle," Harry told him matter of fact tone once more.

They looked around surprised, "but Harry, you need to be a Parselmouth to get in there, at least that is what legends say," Lily told him softly wondering about his childhood.

"I am mom," Harry grinned.

This left them all speechless. "So anyway I didn't see Tom again until my fourth year here, when he had Barty Crouch Jr, put my name in the Goblet of Fire,"

"You were entered into the Tri-wizard tournament?" James exclaimed pleased. He had temporarily forgotten that the twins had mentioned it.

"Yes, no one under seventeen was supposed to be in it but I was." Harry smirked. Hermione grinned shaking her head.

"You won?" Sirius asked grinning he just remembered that the twins told them this he was very excited to meet James son he liked him a lot.

"I tied with Cedric; we were both Hogwarts champions and had helped each other. I wouldn't have let him had I known what was to happen to him," Harry felt a stab of regret for that.

"He was killed by you-know-who," Fred told them

"No what happen then," Lily asked worried. She looked at her son, he seem so young to have done so much.

"Nothing much he recalled his Death Eaters, our wands connected I made his regurgitate the last spells then fought my way back to Cedric's body used the Portkey to return here. Then Umbridge came along," Harry spat disgustedly. He would never like that woman no matter what.

"Show them your hand Harry," George said softly.

Harry held up his right hand showing the scars on his hand saying 'I will not tell lies.'

"What the hell is that?" Lily shouted grabbing his hand for a closer look.

"Umbridge wasn't too happy with me telling the truth…. Er several times, I wasn't doing a good job of learning to tell her what she wanted to hear as you can tell," Harry chuckled.

Sirius chuckled, "Good for you kid,"

Lily looked over at Sirius, "Eggs," Lily said softly holding her hand out.

Sirius handed her several with a grin.

Lily waved her wand over the eggs they grew in size, and an horrible aroma was emanating from them. She waved her wand again the large smelly eggs disappeared.

"Er what did you do Mrs. Potter?" Hermione asked wrinkling her nose.

Lily laughed cutely, "I'm still Miss Evans, call me Lily please," she smiled. "Let's just say that toad is going to regret hurting my son." She grinned evilly.

"Oh sorry mum I should have introduce you, this is Hermione Granger the brightest and most talented student of our year," Harry smiled pleased giving Hermione a one arm hug.

"Hi Hermione," Lily shook her hand as did the boys.

Snape shook her hand last smiling, "If you're not Harry's girlfriend then he didn't take after his father for that," Snape grinned wrapping his arm around Lily's waist.

"What do you mean Professor?" Hermione looked at him quizzically.

Snape pulled Lily in closer to him; "This beautiful lady is the most talented, brightest and beautiful witch of our year as well," Snape looked over at Harry. "You said you got that book that I had before, she helped with many of them, she is quite gifted at changing potions around," Snape kissed her cheek she seemed to melt into him. "Also, for developing spells."

"So you two are….." Hermione asked curiously since this was something neither of them knew about.

"A couple yes, but I guess…." Lily chewed her lower lip looking at Severus, then James to rest her eyes finally on Harry.

"Gee this is like some tragic love story," Hermione whispered softly. She felt horrible for Harry's parents and for her teacher; she figured it must be why he was so angry and bitter in their time.

"I'm sorry mum but if you and dad don't….." Harry looked over at his father he looked very sad.

"I know Harry, you won't exist and you-know-who will take over. I saw that when we went forward, but I'm still going to show Sev how much I love him," she smiled at Harry before turning it to Severus.

"Harry, do you know why we got together?" James asked curiously so he didn't do anything to mess it up with her.

Harry looked at his dad grinning, "I do, during your fifth year after you were done with OWLS, you guys ganged up on professor Snape, mum came to his defense… er things kinda went downhill after that,"

Lily was glaring at them.

"Hey don't give me a dirty look we haven't even done it yet," James said defensively.

"I want to know after your fourth year did you face he-who-must-not-be-named again?" Remus asked hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah I did, at the Ministry of Magic, he wanted the prophecy that was made about us, he didn't get it though. But other things I rather not say had happened." Harry had no desire to tell them Sirius came to his rescue only to die there.

"Sixth year he worked on taking over, I didn't go back in my seventh year but I did face him at the school, after I received professor Snape's memories.

"My memories, why would I give them to you?" Severus asked curiously. He couldn't imagine giving them to anyone let alone James's son.

"To help me defeat Tom, You were a double agent for Dumbledore, Tom had believed you were his man through and through but you weren't, you were Dumbledore's man. When he had his snake bite you, you gave me your memories just before you…. er died," Harry bit his lower lip feeling he might have said too much there. He hurried on to keep them from asking about it.

"We talked, I told Voldermort where he had gone wrong, then we dueled and I won," Harry grinned. "Now I'm working as an Auror,"

"But you're so young?" Lily's voice was full of surprise.

"Yeah I know mum, youngest ever to become one," Harry looked very proud.

James looked very impressed, "Must take after his old man," James chuckled since Harry was obviously older then he was at this time.

Harry laughed with him, "So dad, ready to test Quiddich your skills against mine?" Harry wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Hell yeah lets go out there," James, said pleased.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Everyone trooped out to the Quiddich pitch, Lily walking with Hermione speaking to the girl who was so close to her son.

"Fred you said you had to jump around to find us, what did you mean?" Sirius asked while they walked down to the field.

"Oh that, well we continued to find the time lines changed several times when we came back to see you, it was really weird, although the best one was when Lily was dressed in almost nothing," Fred chuckled giving her a shifty look.

This caused an instant uproar among the men. "What do you mean almost nothing?" James looked between the two of them.

"Well she had this…. Hmm kinda bra like chain mail on, but it was very revealing, it really didn't hide anything then she had very small bikini bottoms on. She had her cloak open and behind her back." Fred felt his face redden. He really enjoyed that.

"You're joking right?" Sirius laughed looking at Lily she was now red face.

"Nope, she looked so great first thing I did was go over and talk to her. She took out this odd pipe thing started to smoke it. I couldn't resist any longer so I grabbed her up hugging her tight kissing her, it was awesome, until you," Fred pointed at James and then Severus. "Two grabbed me and punched me in the eye and stomach telling me to get lost and never touch her again,"

James and Severus both laughed, "I'd do that too, kissing her dressed in something like that." James looked over at Lily, "Too bad you don't have something like that,"

"Oh," Lily reached into her small purse, "You mean this?" Lily had pulled out a very small bra type top that was made of small gold hoops; it would not have hidden much.

"I also have this," Lily pulled out a small pair of gold panties.

The men and Hermione were all staring at her in complete surprise. Except for Severus who was looking guiltily pleased.

"Mum, wow I would never have guessed," He shuddered, "Which is a good thing too."

"I bet Mr. Potter enjoys that," Hermione chuckled.

"I wish I've gotten to see her in that," James gripped. Hermione blushed looking away from Harry's very young dad. He was extremely handsome as well. Damn him.

"Umm only one gets to see me in this," Lily blushed scarlet.

"Trust me she looks great in it too," Severus was glad to let them know he has seen her in it.

"You professor Snape gets to see her in that?" Hermione asked astounded.

"You don't have to sound so shock I am her boyfriend," Severus looked at her sternly. Hermione looked back at Lily this young Severus seemed just as scary as the older version.

"But what about Mr. Potter when does he get to…." She asked feeling a bit lost in this conversation. After all it was hard to imagine Harry's mum with anyone but his dad James.

"Have her," Fred supplied as they made it to the field.

"Yeah that," Hermione chuckled.

"I don't rightly know, I've been with Sev for so long I can't imagine not being with him," Lily smiled at Severus holding his hand.

Harry said nothing he knew when they would be together.

"What year are you?" He asked. He was curious to know when they would split up.

"Fifth year, half way done," Sirius told him looking pleased.

"But when we are together, I'll get to see you in that right?" James asked softly looking very hopeful.

"Maybe James," Lily winked at him before heading into the changing rooms.

Harry watched one eyebrow rose, "Weird huh," He whispered to Hermione.

She nodded her head watching them walking inside "It sure is,"

They headed inside the boys were quickly changing; Hermione blushed brightly hurried by them to change with Lily in the back of the room where a curtain was placed.

"I'm the only girl on the team. I think James had an influence in my being picked though," Lily confided as the two girls changed. "I insisted on the curtain though I didn't need my team mates going out to play with boners,"

Hermione laughed. "That would be funny though." She wondered how Harry would react on his broom if he was sporting a boner.

They came from around the curtain looking at all the boys. "So who plays what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Lily's on my team," Severus said immediately taking her arm.

"I'll be on Lily's team," James raised his hand up going over to stand by her.

"Hermione and I will be on the same team,"

"I'll be with James," Sirius said happily.

"So will I," Remus gave Peter a dirty look.

"Fred and I are on Harry and Hermione's team, I guess we're with Peter," George didn't sound thrilled.

"We two players short though," Fred looking around, "I guess we can have one beater to a team and two chasers,"

"Sounds like a plan," Sirius looked over at Remus, "You can be the chaser,"

"Sure thing Padfoot,"

"Ok let's go teach these old timers how to play," Harry chuckled walking out of the locker room.

"I don't think so son, I'm the best Chaser Gryffindor had in years," James grinned pleased, "Also a very versatile player I can beat you easily as Seeker too."

"I'm the best Seeker, plus I was the youngest to make the house team in a century," Harry grinned at James, "Top that," They all roared with laughter.

"Ok no hold bars, this isn't a baby game we play for keeps," Sirius said mounting his broom.

Fred and George looked at each other, "What do you mean for keeps?"

"Just that, whatever happens, happens no prissy game, no being nice if you club someone they should have moved faster."

"If you happen to hex them so they grow antler, just make sure they don't use them against you," Lily laughed looking over at James.

Fred, George, Hermione and Harry were looking at them stunned they played a rough game.

"I'm game, let's go Harry," Fred couldn't wait to try their version. He thought it might give them something to try back home.

"No problem I have my Firebolt," Harry laughed climbing on and shooting straight up like a bullet.

"Ok I have to have that broom," James said admirably watching Harry shooting through the air.

Hermione climbed onto her own Firebolt that Harry had bought her for her eighteenth birthday. She too shot upward with ease the others all watching wide eye wonder. Fred and George mounted their brooms they had gotten Numbus two thousand and one, going up quickly but nothing to Harry and Hermione's broom. Snape who had brought out the crate opened it up the Bludgers took off, the Snitch took off. He grabbed up the Quaffle throwing it up into the air to Lily who caught it with ease.

He mounted his own broom flying upward to guard the goal posts. Fred and George grumbled loudly after having to use an un-sticking charm to release their feet from the ground, they weren't sure who had done it but they were stuck while the others soared into the air.

Harry and Hermione suddenly found themselves with large noses blocking out their view of the Quiddich field. Fred and George were in the air now but they had daisy growing out of their broomsticks. The four hurried over to each other.

"They really mean this, no holds bar thing we need to get them back." Fred told them seriously feeling a rush of excitement for this game.

"Yes we do, lets get them." Hermione agreed. They all nodded their heads before moving off toward the others.

Harry looked around Peter was guarding their goals, Hermione was hurrying after Lily with George, while Fred was hitting the Bludger toward Sirius, he dodge it quickly going in a loop to hit the Bludger on the upswing back and Fred who barely dodged the unexpected return.

Fred went to hit the Bludger when it suddenly changed into a bouquet of flowers. Fred hit the flowers anyway changing them into a fountain of water to hit Remus in the face as he streaked by with the Quaffle.

Remus lost the ball. Hermione streaked in underneath him grabbing it up before Lily and her slower broom. She was very happy that Harry had taught her how to play the game and how to be a better flier. Hermione streaked off toward the opposing teams goal hoops, she saw her teacher in the future guarding the hoops he looked very focus.

"Oh look at Lily her clothes are ripping off from the back," Hermione shouted, this caused several men to stop to look around at Lily's perfectly fine clothes.

"They looked good to me girly," Snape shouted pleased.

"Really," Hermione sent a spell at Lily her clothes indeed started to rip down the back.

"Aaa I am so getting you Hermione," Lily shouted trying to repair her clothes. Hermione sent the Quaffle into the middle hoop for the first ten points. The men were all looking at her with wide eyes.

"Wake up Fred," Hermione shouted as a Bludger came for his head, she sent a spell to deflect the Bludger it went flying for Sirius. He was still watching Lily. James and Snape hurried over to help her repair her clothes. Hermione and George took this moment to throw the Quaffle in three more times.

Snape sent a batboogie into George's face causing him to drop the Quaffle, so that Lily caught it up flying off toward Peter.

"Hey Peter, your mom is here watching you," Lily called sweetly pointing toward the ground.

"What my mom," Peter looked down his eyes wide with fear. Lily threw the Quaffle into the middle hoop.

Harry meanwhile was looking around for a small flash of gold. Harry then wondered did his dad know of the Seekers divisionary tactic. Harry put on a burst of speed heading for the ground; he looks to see his father hurrying after him on his much slower broom.

"Give it up dad, you can't compete on that relic," Harry laughed just before he reached the ground he came out of the dive with ease his feet skimming the grass.

James watched in wonder as his son from the future flew gracefully back upward from an extremely well done controlled dive. James then hit the ground hard with a thud.

Lily shrieked hurrying toward him.

"James, are you ok?" Lily asked jumping off her broom to run over to him, helping him up. Meanwhile Hermione and George had the Quaffle trying to get past Snape who turned out to be a very good goalkeeper.

"Nothing a kiss from a beautiful lady wouldn't cure," James grinned pleased she came to check on him.

"I'll tell Hermione for you," Lily chuckled slapping his chest. Lily leaned over kissing his cheek. "Come on hon, lets show our son how to win," Lily hopped back onto her broom flying straight up with James hurrying along behind her.

"Anything you say beautiful," James watched her for several minutes as Harry flew over to him, speaking softly.

"You know dad it's hard to find a Snitch if you can't tear your eyes away from a girl,"

"Yeah so true…. But what a girl," James grinned at him, "If you don't give me a turn on that broom I'll disinherit you,"

"No problem dad, although you may never be able to use that broom again," Harry chuckled happily pointing at his old one.

"I'm never going to be content from watching you on that broom, it's great," James said still admiring his son's broom.

"Thanks, it was a present from Sirius,"

"Really he gave it to you?" James felt a stab of regret wishing he were told he had given his son this fabulous broom.

"He told me it was to make up for twelve missed birthdays," Harry told him sadly scanning the blue sky.

"Missed, why would, he miss your birthdays," James was very puzzled he knew that Sirius would never deliberately miss his child's birthday or anything else for that matter.

Harry could see and hear the concern in his father's voice, "It wasn't something he wanted to do dad, but it's hard to see your god-son when your locked behind bars," Harry's eyes widen he saw the Snitch, he hurried off after it as James sat in midair watching him unable to think of anything to say.

"I don't think so kid," Sirius sent a spell to slow down his broom; it didn't work as Harry hurried on.

"Sorry Sirius it has built in anti-jinx," Harry yelled happily, looking back at the young Sirius who would one day lose the look of handsome youth to waste away in prison.

James seemed to realize what was going on he hurried after Harry wishing they could trade brooms. James grinned evilly he waved his wand so that Harry's and his own broom traded places with each other. The broom wasn't jinxed just switched. James almost fell over backward off the broom as it streaked along faster than he was use too.

"Wooooooooo this is excellent," James screamed to Remus.

Sirius and Remus laughed hysterically at James flying so fast and at Harry who looked down at this much slower broom, that didn't have the pinpoint precision his own had.

"James you're so bad you stole your own son's broom," Lily laughed waving her wand so that her broom and James broom switched places.

"Aaaaaaaaaa," Lily yelled holding on tight the broom streaked through the air passing Hermione so fast she couldn't grab the Quaffle from her.

"Lily Evans you sneak you stole it from me," James shouted hurrying after her. "Wait up this can't catch you," James yelled.

"Sorry Prongs, I have to sink a few goals," Lily turned so easily she was almost unseated.

"This broom moves with such ease," Lily exclaimed moving in after Hermione reaching up grabbing the Quaffle from her replacing it with a large egg.

"Lily, you gave me an egg," Hermione shouted tossing the egg at Sirius. It hit him on the back of the head splattering down his back.

Fred at this time threw a firework that became a large dragon made of gold and green sparks which zoomed through the players.

"Aaaaaaaaah," Lily shouted turning over as the tail of the dragon whipped over her head.

"Don't worry Lily I'll get it," Snape shouted sending a spell at the dragon; it went up into many directions before reforming into many smaller dragons.

"Great Sev, now we have even more to contend with," Lily grinned blowing him a kiss.

"Love you too Lil," Snape shouted before stopping the Quaffle thrown to the hoops by George.

"Love you Sev," Lily shouted zooming fast through the air.

Lily sent a large fountain of elf wine into Fred's face.

"Hey lady you're gonna drown me or get me drunk," Fred yelled happily soaked in wine now.

"I'll get her for you," George shouted sending a switching spell at her to get Harry's broom from her; he missed and was soon wearing her clothing while she was in his larger ones.

"Smooth," Lily, shouted hurrying past him.

Harry chuckled hurrying up behind his mum as she slowed down to heckle the twins. Harry switched brooms with her. "Yes got it back," Harry shouted, while Lily looked around.

"That's no way to behave for your mother," Lily shouted trying to hurry after him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Of course the stadium started to fill with students that had noticed the activity going on plus the many little dragons with a Catherine wheel joining them. Every time they hit each other they morphed into a large and small donuts, piglets and goblins with clubs.

No one was sure what the score was they were having so much fun switching Harry's and Hermione's broom for their own, casting other spells on each other and trying to dislodge a person from their broom. Harry had to help Hermione when she found herself hanging by her knees on her broom.

James found his own broom emitting small silver and green stars that were blowing into his face making it hard to see the others or a Snitch.

Several below wondered briefly and continuously even more then that why James Potter and Lily Evans continue to call the older boy their son, although they had to admit he looked just like James, just older by a few years.

Most assumed he was James older brother and it was some odd inside joke.

At this point no one had a clue what the score was, everyone was tossing spells at the opposing team, swiping the better brooms from each other and trying to take out the Keeper. Peter had found himself the target by his own team members leaving him puzzled why they would hit the Bludger at him. No one told him that it was he Peter who had hurt so many in their lives and ended Lily and James life at a young age.

After a while Harry had his Firebolt back once more. he was streaking though the air after the Snitch, it was then he found himself several yards away on a very old shooting star, lumbering along a lot slower than he was used to, he looked around in time to see his father catching the Snitch laughing hysterically holding it up. Harry yelled Accio Snitch; it zipped from his father's hands to his own.

"Look who has it," Harry bellowed laughing. Hermione hurried over hugging him tight kissing him.

James turned around to see his son laughing hard holding the snitch in his hand.

He burst into laughter with everyone else; it was they had to admit a very fun game.

They all slowly sunk to the ground laughing hugging and cheering loudly.

"That was great," James hugged Harry, happily, "you are a superb player son," James looked at him proudly, a few tears gathering in his eyes.

"You were amazing Harry," Lily hugged him next, her own tears welling up in her eyes. "I just wish…."

"What mom?" Harry asked looking concerned. Snape slipped his arm around her waist.

"Don't worry love, I'll always be yours," He whispered softly. She burst into tears taking him into her arms holding him tightly.

"Uh," Harry looked concerned at his mother then father. He had no idea why his mum was so close to professor Snape since it didn't seem that way in the memories he had received from his professor. He did wonder if maybe a lot of memories were left out.

"It's ok Harry; she's umm in love with…" James waved a hand lifelessly at the two.

"Oh, I didn't realize, I knew he was in love with her but I didn't know she returned it," Harry told him feeling very awkward now.

"You knew" James forgot his pain at seeing Lily snuggled up and kissing Severus by this odd announcement.

"Well yeah before I fought with Tom Riddle, I had seen his memories, he umm gave them to me it was planned between him and Dumbledore for me to learn the truth,"

"The truth but what truth was that?" James asked turning away from Lily and Severus.

It was too painful to see that, Sirius and Remus walked over placing their hands on his shoulder. They knew it was hurting him to not have Lily's love the way Severus did.

"Why Dumbledore trusted professor Snape when no one else did, he gave them to me just before…." Harry didn't want to tell him it was just before he died in the Shrieking Shack.

Lily looked around at Harry her eyes staring into his green eyes that were just like her own.

"Harry I'd like to come to your time, I want to see you growing up, since I miss….it,"

"Sure mum I'd love it," Harry smiled at her. She walked over to them still holding on to Severus, but she gave James a comforting patting on his back, James looked at her grateful.

"Lily could we speak first," James asked softly.

"Of course James," Lily took his hand leading him away. The others watched wondering what was going on with them.

"What is it hon," Lily asked trying to come to grips with the fact she would be married to a man she didn't love right now.

"Are you sure it's a good thing to go into the future, I mean I want too as well but… what if we see things that… keeps us from…."

"James, I saw the future with you, I see our son over there, I don't know when I fall in love with you but I obviously do at some point. I just want to see some of his life. I'm going to die young no matter what I do, so I might as well see something of his life before that time comes. It would be nice to know how we get together so that I don't chase you off too," she gave him a sad looking smile.

"I'd enjoy it myself, er I'd really enjoy seeing you in that umm outfit too," James wiggled his eyebrows up and down looking hopeful.

Lily laughed, "I'm sure we can make sure you see me in it," Lily took her wand out from her purse, waving it swiftly so that her clothes were gone to be replaced with the chain mail bra and small bikini bottoms. "Do you approve James," Lily asked cutely smiling up at him from lower eyelashes.

James said nothing his eyes glued to her body, his mouth unable to move.

"I shall take that as a yes," Lily waved her wand again her clothes were back on. James though stood still unable to move his eyes still popped open.

"Evans did you hex him?" Peter asked very concerned looking at James. He wanted to go over to James but Sirius had already warned him to stay away from them.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked walking over with everyone else looking at James he was still standing unable to move.

"Oh I showed him something," Lily smirked pleased. Hermione chuckled she had an idea what he was shown.

Harry looked around at her while Fred laughed out loud.

"You vixen you showed him that little outfit of yours,"

Severus looked sadly at her, "Did you Lil,"

She smiled sadly at him then nodded softly, "Please forgive me love," Lily went to him taking him into her arms kissing him desperately, "I'll make it up to you, tonight in our room, I'll make you beg for mercy,"

"No way love, you'll be begging me for mercy," Snape laughed holding her tightly. The two chuckled happily.

"I think the problem we have is the chain isn't large enough for all of us," Fred had pulled the Timeturner out from his shirtfront.

"Oh Fred that is easy to fix," Hermione held her hand out for it. Fred put it into her hand with raised eyebrows. She waved her wand in moments the chain was extremely large, enough for them all to stand in. Everyone slipped in under the chain talking excitably.

They moved to the future. They stopped so that Lily and James could see Harry as a toddler.

Lily watched with angry tears as her sister ignored him allowing him to sit in a play pen with her own son poking and prodding at him. Hermione quickly moved ahead so that James and Lily didn't murder her sister. They were not anymore pleased seeing Harry chased up a tree by a mean dog.

"That's Ripper, he belongs to Marge she is not a nice person." Harry grimaced seeing this from his older perspective.

Lily growled low under her breath then aimed her wand at the dog. He gave a sudden yelp then returned to his barking.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I gave him a bad case of fleas." Lily grumbled.

The boys all laughed before they moved further into the future. James frowned watching as owl after owl was trying to deliver letters.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked finding it just as odd as James.

"I'm eleven and they do not want me to get that letter from Hogwarts." Harry told them with a smirk. "Didn't work, but soon that moron will usher us out the door to try and drive away from the owls and letters?"

They then moved up in time to see Fred, George and Ron in the ford breaking Harry out of his bedroom.

"You have freaking bars on your window?" Lily growled.

"Yeah they were a tad angry with me and wouldn't let me out of the room except for bathroom breaks trice a day."  
"Twice but what if you needed more and what about food?" James and Remus asked looking horrified.

"A cat flap in the door allowed aunt Petunia to push small bits of food through." He shrugged since he was used to it.

Lily started gnashing her teeth in anger. "I am going to kill her, that bitch."

"Time to move on, Fred." Hermione to him not wanting Harry's mum in trouble.

"Let's go to the Tri Wizard Tournament?" Hermione suggested since at least he wasn't being abused by his aunt there.

They had first apperated to Hogwarts. Than they time travel to the right time. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily all cheered watching from the woods as Harry won against the Dragon. They moved ahead several months to watch him going into the lake first.

"Wow look at you Sev all grown up." Lily giggled taking his hand in her own.

"I look old and grumpy." He told her wondering why he looked so old.  
"You are old and grumpy." Fred told him with a large smirk.

"Thanks I needed that." Severus chuckled.

They cheered listening to Dumbledore announcing the winners. "Fleur really liked me after that." Harry told them. He pointed out the pretty blonde.

"She looks like a Veela?" Severus observed.

"She is part Veela." Harry told him surprised he knew this.

"I hear they are beautiful until they get pissed." Remus mentioned looking at the young girl.

Harry and Hermione laughed. "They do get rather ugly." Harry told them.

"But when they aren't mad at you they are so nice." George chuckled.

"How bout we move on," Hermione suggested.

Fred turns the time turner so they moved to the last challenge. The Maze.

"What the hell happen to the Quiddich field?" Sirius, Remus and James all shouted as one looking at the large hedges growing in it.

"The final challenge, getting through the maze to get to the cup. It was not easy." Harry told them seriously.

Lily looked fearfully at him then the large maze. They watched as he and Cedric went in first. They waited with baited breath as first Krum was brought out the Fleur was brought out by the teachers until the maze was removed by Dumbledore. Lily gasped seeing Harry on the ground clutching a body.

"That's Cedric Diggory a very nice guy who… died because of Voldermort." Harry told them sadly.

They watched as mad-eye Moody took Harry with him to the school.

"Dumbledore and Snape and McGonagall were looking worried as they hurried to the school not much longer.

"I won but it was a high cost, I wish we hadn't won or trusted who we thought was Moody." Harry then had to explain that before they left to go into the future some more. They saw Umbridge going after Hagrid. It was all they could do to keep from attacking her right there and then. They moved on to see Harry as the captain of the Gryffindor Quiddich team. They cheered as the team won their first match. It was then they moved on to see Harry moving through places with Hermione and Ron trying to stay away from Voldermort. They went to Gringotts so they could see themselves escaping on the dragon.

James and his mates all cheered. Lily after watching for a moment in stun silence cheered as well. Severus watched wishing it was his son doing so many brave and heroic things.

"I wish we could have seen more of your life it seems so hard and also thrilling." James clapped Harry on the shoulder feeling very proud of him.

"Thanks dad, I wish you were there to see me grow up. To meet Sirius for the first time." Harry chuckled speaking softly to him. "I almost got ran over by the knight bus because of him."  
"What how?" James asked.

"He had escape from Azkaban, and was in a large dog form nearly freaked me out seeing him in the dark alley."  
James laughed looking over at Sirius.

"Shall we move on?" Lily asked wondering what they were talking about.

"Harry you need to tell me about Sirius spending time in Azkaban," James said as the time turner took them all away.

They stopped abruptly in Hogwarts ground, Sirius was looking at James then Harry, "I need to know this myself why the hell was I in Azkaban?"

"Murder," Harry said simply Hermione burst into laughter.

The others except for Fred and George were staring in shock at Harry.

"Who did I kill?" Sirius asked. He couldn't think of anyone beyond a few Death Eater and Voldermort that he would kill and end up spending time in the rat hole. Harry pointed at Peter. He took several steps backwards looking scared, Sirius blinked a few times before bursting into laughter.

"Yes I got revenge for you Prongs," They slapped each other's hands happily.

"No butt sex yes," James chuckled happily.

Peter looked very worried. He moved to stand behind Remus hoping to escape notice. Remus moved to get a better look at the girl running beside him out of the grounds.

"Wooo who is that cute girl with me," Lupin pointed out his older self with Tonks running along with him.

"That's Nymphadora Lupin," Harry replied, they all looked over at him.

"I have a little sister?" Remus asked his eyes wide his mouth hanging open. The four burst into laughter while the others all looked puzzled.

"She's your wife Remus," George laughed happily.

"My what?" Lupin asked astounded to look back at the young pretty girl she was working hard with his older self. "But she's so young, I look so old,"

"Yeah she had some time convincing you she didn't care how old you were she loved you, you also have a son named Teddy,"

"I WHAT?" Lupin screamed horrified, "My kind doesn't… it just doesn't," Remus retorted.

"She didn't care and he's a very cute baby with blue hair… or green, purple, orange whatever he seems to want,"

"My son, he…. Changes?" Remus asked softly feeling completely shocked.

"She's a metamorphous, and she's also an Auror," Hermione informed him.

"Way to go Moony, get a hot young talented wife when you're an old man," James laughed, slapping him on the back with Sirius, they loved this news.

"Where am I right now?" Snape asked. He was very curious about his life here.

"Probably out there with the other Death Eaters, at least for a while," Harry told him, 'Then you'll go to the Shrieking Shack," he knew he hadn't been there yet since it was after he returned he saw that Remus and Tonks were both dead.

"Why would I go there?" Severus looked at him curiously.

"Voldermort wants you for umm the elder wand," Harry told him softly.

"From the children's story," Snape asked walking toward the area where they could see several Death Eaters.

"Oh there I am who is that blonde?" Severus asked she was holding him in what look like a death grip.

"It looks like you got over me," Lily said with narrow eyes. She was trying to rein in her jealousy.

"Hell no," Snape told her taking her by the waist. "Never ever Lil,"

Lily snuggled up wishing things could be different for them.

"That's Narcissa Malfoy; look here comes, Lucius right now," Hermione pointed out to them.

"What the hell happened to him?" Snape asked the man looked beaten both in body and spirit.

"He ended up on the bad side of Voldermort," Harry informed him.

"Not the safest place to be," Snape muttered, watching as he left for the shack. It was odd watching his older self-walking off into the darkness.

"Good bye sir," Harry whispered softly.

"Harry what do you mean good bye sir?" Sirius asked standing next to him.

"He dies in the shack," Harry mumbled to him.

"Do I die here in the fight?" Sirius asked softly looking around for his older self.

"No you don't," Harry told him not wanting to tell him he died two years earlier.

"Well that's good to know, I hope I get a lot of these Death Eaters," he still looked around for his older self out there fighting.

It was not long after this they heard the announcement. They could hear Voldermort telling Harry to come to the woods in one hour.

They saw a couple of giants, several Death Eaters running through the grounds toward the Forest. "Wait a minute, what happens now?" James asked looking at his son.

"I went to see professor's memories then I go to face Voldermort in the forest.

"Alone," Lily looked scared for him.

"No mum I had the best company with me, I had you, dad, Remus and Sirius spirits…." Harry turned to look sadly at his godfather.

"You said I didn't die here," Sirius arched an eyebrow at him as though wondering if he was lying.

"You don't, you die two years earlier at a different battle," Harry told him softly.

Sirius blinked a few times, "So all us Marauders are reunited then,"

"Padfoot you forgot me," Peter whimpered.

"Oh well hmm yeah," Sirius said not to worried about Peter not being with them in death.

"Harry what happens to me?" Peter asked feeling hurt that he hasn't done much to help James. After all James meant the world to him.

"You die at the Malfoy's home when your silver hand strangles you,"

"Huh," Peter looked stunned. He looked down at his two flesh covered hands.

"You helped to bring Voldermort back to life, when you show me a little bit of mercy your hand turns on you and kills you,"

Peter looked around scared at the others before speaking, "but why would I joined you-know-who?"

"No clue I don't think anyone knows why you joined him, Sirius figured you did it because you liked to be around others who were stronger then you to protect you,"

"But why would I do that they are so strong and powerful. They always help me and keep me safe." He looked fearfully at James. "You know how I feel; I would never want to hurt James."

"But, what about my mum?" Harry asked softly.

He looked over at him guiltily.

"You know let's not worry about this right now let's figure a way to keep Voldermort from becoming so powerful." Hermione said not wanting to hear anymore of that.

"You mean like going back and getting rid of the Horcruxes before he kills my parents so that he really does die?" Harry looked at Hermione.

"Well yes going back in time but farther than that." She looked at him sheepishly.

"How far?" James asked eager to learn what she is plotting.

"I'd say before he is born." She grinned at Harry. "You know all about him we can go see his mum."

"Merope Gaunt?" Harry chuckled. Of course everyone started to ask him why he knew so much about Tom. He told them all he knew

"But how do we stop him from being born?" Remus asked curiously.

"Yeah it's not like we… but then again we could." Fred chuckled.

"Could what?" Severus asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Make it so that she is unable to get pregnant so even if we stop her from loving that guy she won't have a baby with anyone else."

"I know of a potion like that." Lily told the group.

Everyone looked at her with unmistakable curiosity.

"I had made it with my sister in mind and that buffoon she is dating." She gave a slight shrug unconcerned.

"Vernon?" Harry asked surprised.

"Uh no his names Mitchell Wheeler."

Harry looks surprised. "Well she married another guy."

"Oh good that is such a relief that guy was terrible. The way he treated her was so horrible." She felt better until she remembered how her sister treated her son. She then had to wonder what had made her sister so much worse then when they were kids.

"So how hard is the potion?" Snape asked.

"Very easy takes about twenty minutes to make and will utterly destroy their eggs or sperm which ever person drinks it. Nice part is it's tasteless and looks like water."

"Well let's get into the school and make it quickly." George told her.

They were all agreeable.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. A new life for all.

The large group hurried toward the school figuring no one would notice some extra people running around here with all the commotion going on.

Remus felt like a large punch in his gut seeing his older self-lying dead on the floor next to the young woman.

"Don't look Moony; we'll keep this from happening." James told him feeling sick as well seeing his friend lying dead. He told himself over and over it would not happen.

They hurried into the dungeons past several people mourning their loss of loved ones. Fred shuddered seeing his mother crying brokenly over his dead body.

Hermione took his hand giving his hand a squeeze. "It'll work out honest." She whispered to him not wanting to have anyone hear them or notice a second Fred.

They hurried down the steps to the dungeons. They burst into the potions classroom. Lily ran right to the private stores grabbing out many things before she hurried to a work bench.

Lily set to work right away while Severus assisted her. Hermione watched with an open mouth as the two worked so efficiently it made her very envious.

"Lily and Severus are the tops in potions, no one could beat them, especially Lily she has amazing instinct she just knows it." Remus told Hermione seeing her look of awe. Hermione moved closer to peek at the book she was working from. She frowned seeing something wrong.  
"But the book says to brew it for three hours and your stirring clockwise, when it says turn counter clockwise."

"Peh that books stupid, so many of the potions we've reworked to get much better results from them." Lily dumped in some beetle legs. "We've also cut down the brewing time on them. The person who wrote it was an idiot. There are so many ways to make things better if you know your ingredients." Lily had cut up a snake skin in record time dumping it in while Severus quickly stirred it.

Hermione looked over at Harry who was smirking openly at her. She stuck her tongue out when he laughed then started talking softly to James and Sirius. They all started to laugh soon after that. Hermione felt her cheeks redden at this, she knew what he had told them about her being very severe in brewing the official way.

After twenty minutes had passed and Lily announced the potion perfect she bottles up several containers of her potion. "We should go outside in case we go back when a class in going. Slughorn would flip if we all appeared in here." Severus told them.

"That would be such a laugh." Sirius chuckled with Hermione giving him a swat on the arm. They noticed that many were trying to get more bodies inside and help in taking care of injuries. James sent a healing spell at a young girl crying in the corner. She gulped in surprise seeing her cuts vanish with no source of anyone healing her. She looked around but they were already out of the school running toward the woods before Harry came out and saw them all hurried to the forest edge.

Hermione threw the chain around their necks.

"Ok we are going back." Hermione turned a few extra knobs the large group hurtling to the past.

Once they arrived they looked around to see that Hogwarts did indeed look a bit different and the home of Hagrid's was not there. Even the trees seemed smaller to them.

"So where do we go to find… er Voldermort's mother?" Sirius looked around to see if he could tell any differences. "Hey that beech tree isn't there." He pointed to the spot by the lake that was void of any tree

"The lake seems smaller too." Fred observed.

"It must have gotten larger over the years from the snow melt." James pointed out to them.

"Look there are mermaids splashing around in there, you hardly ever see them near the top." George pointed to them frolicking in the water.

"That's because of the giant squid, it won't eat them but it likes to play with them. They tend to not enjoy it for some reason." Harry chuckled. "It must be too little now to play with them."

"Who told you that?" Hermione asked looking at him curiously.

"The painting of the mermaid in the prefect restroom. She was awake and watching me and we started talking. She had at one time been the merchieftess before her death and was hung in the bathroom. Er her picture not literally her." He corrected himself.

"Wow, I didn't know that." Hermione looked very stunned to learn this and that it came from Harry.

"Me either," Many chorus.

"So we need to go to Little Hangleton that's where they live. He was born 31 December 1926 so we need to go back a year and a half to make sure." Harry told them wanting to make sure they did indeed keep him from being born.

He wanted to distract them from the differences in the schools surroundings that have them all eagerly looking around. He didn't want to stay to long and stop himself or the others from being born.

"Alright lets apperated there." All in agreement they all popped out leaving a few students gazing out the window surprised to see them leave suddenly.

Professor Dumbledore was telling his class about the different ways to transform your inanimate objects into a living object and vice versa.

Once they arrived Harry noticed right off that the hedge was just the same as he had seen it in the Pensieve. "They live there, Merope, her father Marvolo and her brother Morfin." He pointed out the old shack.

"Ugh not much of a place is it?" Hermione commented.

"Over on that small hill there." Harry pointed out the larger and nicer looking manor. "That is where Tom Riddle lives. The natural order of things had she not used a love potion would have him marrying his girlfriend Cecelia but as Dumbledore pointed out being a witch in love she most likely did a love potion once her father and brother were in Azkaban."

"So we need to…"

"Use a confundus or something to make her forget she loved Tom." George spoke up.

"It would probably be best to use some type of… hmm don't know something to make her drink this.

"I feel bad for her never having a child." Hermione looked sadly at the old shack.

"No not when a child would be born to this or stuck into an orphanage." Lily looked at her sadly. "I don't say it lightly Hermione I am just thinking of the child."

"I have to agree with mum." Harry looked at her. "They all had intermarriage far too long over the years so that all they really have is a bad temper." Harry pointed to the couple riding along on horses coming toward them. "There is Voldermort's father, he lucked out and took after him for looks and most likely brains."

Hermione looked over at the man on a fine chestnut horse. "The woman with him is very pretty." Hermione commented.

"They'll have fine Muggle kids and both live a long life." James smiled feeling this was a much better thing.

"Ok you three enough babbling we need to do something." Lily told them, she wanted to also get this over with.

"Well Sirius you and dad are both pure blood. Both family names go back a long ways so go introduce your selves and get Merope out here we can get her to forget the love she has and maybe set her up with someone."

"Hey isn't this about the time Peter's great grandfather meets his great grandmother?" Sirius gave them an impish grin.

Yeah it is." James chuckled looking over at their pudgy friend. Peter looked worried.

"Guys we can't do that." Harry told them softly

"Why not?" Remus and Severus asked as one looking thoroughly stunned by this.

"Do you really want Peter to have Slytherin blood in him?" Harry asked feeling that was an extremely bad idea.

"Or wipe him out by accident?" Hermione pointed out.

The four boys looked at each other as though in agreement they all thought part of it a fine idea.

"Don't go there boys." Lily told them sternly. "We just want to make sure Tom isn't born."

"Spoil sport." James mumbled with a wink.

"So you guys walk up there and get her out here." Hermione told them bossily.

"Fine let's go." Sirius and James walked to the front door. They grimaced at the dead snake hanging from it.

"Go ahead knock." James invited him.

"Thanks, but you do it."

They both turned when they heard an odd hissing behind them. The young man was filthy with straggly hair covering most of his face. What they could see his eyes went off in other directions.

"Hi is your sister home?" James tried to ask pleasantly although the stench from the other boy was making him feel nauseous.

Again the boy hissed at them. The door banged open with a crash causing them both to leap and turn to see an older man just as dirty with long gorilla arms and thick body.

"Hello, I'm Si..r Draconous Black." He figured this man might have heard of his relative."

"Black huh good family all pure bloods." He looked appraisingly at Sirius.

"I am Judson Preverell."

"Another good pure blood family," He gave them a roguish grin. "What can I do for you find young gentlemen?"

Harry had told the others what Morfin had said to them. "Go away not wanted here." Harry whispered while they watched them. "Go away not wanted here." Harry grinned, "The guys not to original."

They chuckled watching silently as the door opened for Marvolo who looked very suspicious.

The others who were listening with extendable ears were quite impressed the way Sirius and James worked the older man.

"He certainly isn't this kind to any who's not pureblood." Harry commented.

The others looked at him wondering how he was when Harry had visited the memories.

"Might we be so bold as to see your daughter for courting?" Sirius asked with an impish grin.

"My daughter, your families interested in my girl?" he looked surprised then greed filled his eyes.

"Well she is of Slytherin decent and a fine pureblood." James told him softly.

"That she is, I'll fetch her for you two she can pick the one she likes best and her dowry won't come cheap she is Slytherin after all."

"Quite, understandable," Sirius told him sounding as though money was not the least bit interesting.

The older man barged back into his home and was back within seconds dragging the poor girl behind him.

"Here she is all pureblood." He grinned as though proud of that but nothing else.

"Hello," Sirius stuck out his hand. "I'm Draconous Black."

She looked fearfully at his hand.

"I am Judson Preverell." James put his own hand out. She looked fearfully at his hand as well.

"Stop gawking and introduce yourself you worthless sack of….. I mean you're a lady here."

"Creep." Lily snarled.

"Ass." Hermione grumbled.

The others watched as her father pushed her toward the two boys.

"Go make nice with them and I can marry you off and live happily." He hissed at her. Her brother Morfin chuckled. He hissed instructions to him as well. "Follow them make sure she picks a boy and be quick about it."

"Yes father." She sounded very glum. Morfin hissed back to his father.

"I'll enjoy living in the noble house of Black." He sneered

The two walked with her toward the others. They could tell her brother was trailing them.

"Best do him as well." Sirius mumbled.

"Hell yeah." James replied as they moved away from the house and onto a small path. The others all followed after them with Morfin who was now stunned by Severus. No one wanted to touch him so they floated him along with them.

"So how are you today?" James asked pleasantly.

She shuddered in fear then spoke very softly figuring her brother would report anything said.

"I am ok."

"You look parched," James brought out the flask with the potion that looked like water. "Have a drink."

"Thank you." She took the flask with trembling hands. She drank it down as though she had not had a decent drink in weeks.

"Thank you that was most delicious." She then looked around to notice her brother floating with the others. "What happen to..… Morfin."

"He's fine just taking a nap." Sirius reassured her.

She gave a true smile then. "He is not…"

"Nice." Hermione supply helpfully.

She looked horrified then nodded her head softly while looking around to make sure her father was not near them.

She took a deep breath then faced Sirius and James.

"I am flattered… you two would…." She looked very apologetic. "I do have a love."

"Tom Riddle." Harry spoke softly.

"Yes… I just want for us to marry one day." She looked at him with pleading eyes to understand.

"I understand." Severus told her giving a small flicker of his wand.

"Now time to help her forget that love and make sure her brother and father forget we were here." He told Merope that she did not love and even care about Tom Riddle. She would move from her father's home and find someone to love who was not afraid of her being a witch. She would also go find a healer to help her with her eyesight.

Merope stood still her eyes seemed to be glazed over. They open another flask and poured it into Morfin's mouth.

"Not that the old man would be able to find a girl for him but just in case." Lily chuckled. They then modify his memory which was very easy while he slept he seemed to be very open in a relax state.

After this they walked back to the Gaunt home to peer into the dirty windows.

"This is too easy." Severus said sending a confundus charm at the man.

He would not remember the two boys showing up now.

They watched as Tom Riddle, came riding by. Merope paid him no attention except to glare at him and Cecilia when the two laughed at her.

"Hmmm maybe a little decency is needed." Lily hit them both with a confundus charm.

After telling them they would not ride out this way and would be caring productive people in the community.

"Well we did enough damage here let's get home." Harry grinned. He knew on some level it was wrong to prevent someone to be born but on the other hand to prevent all the death that Voldermort would leave in his wake it was a small price to pay.

They first stop at Hogwarts in the year nineteen seventy-six. It was after all their fifth year in school and now they could hope for a better life. Hermione had written down all of their lives and family history so they could see if things had changed from what it had been. Sirius helped her with things going on in their time line. Harry noticed the two seem to talk a lot and kept eyeing each other constantly. He did wonder about it since she and Ron had taken a break when they left school to work on their careers first.

"See you in the future." Fred gave Lily a large kiss. James and Severus scowled at him.

"Damn I wish I was born now." Fred told Lily softly with a very wishful look in his eyes.

George followed suit grinning at her very pleased. Lily did not want to look over at Severus and James at this time after these two handsome guys were done kissing her.

"Do all the guys have to love my girl?" James muttered feeling he was going to have to fight off all the men for her hand.

"My girl, James." Severus chuckled. James sighed, he really had no idea what to do now, he just knew somehow they would live and marry one day.

Lily chuckled moving over to Harry. She was so proud of him.

"Bye mum, dad." Harry hugged them both happily.

"Good bye," Lily hugged her son wishing he could stay longer.

"Take care Harry, Hermione." James told them.

Hermione hugged James, then Remus, Peter and then Sirius. "I so wish I could get to know you like this." She gave him a large kiss. This of course raised a few eyebrows.

"What can I say he's Sirius," Hermione giggled.

"I know how you feel." Fred looked wishfully at Lily. George looked at him sadly he knew his brother well and when he gave his heart he gave it whole heartily.

Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione flipped the chain over their heads.

They arrived in Fred and George's time. They looked around the place seemed normal to them.

"Shall we er peek around." Hermione asked curiously. "Before we go to our time a few years from now." Hermione chuckled as Harry pondered her words.

"Yeah let's see what is going on." Fred told her sadly looking around to see if they saw themselves or something else. He was glad that it didn't seem dark here. They walked off toward the school. That though was stopped suddenly when a familiar voice spoke up behind them.

"Hey kids."

The four turned to see Sirius, James, Lily, Severus and Remus smiling at them.

"Mum dad, you're here and alive." Harry couldn't believe his eyes they were alive and Sirius and Remus were also alive and they looked great.

"Yes dear but we figure we should catch you up to speed so you know what is going on now." Lily told them walking over to them. She was so pleased to see her son and that he was grown and looking great.

"So Voldermort is not alive." Fred asked hopeful.

"No he was never born and the Gaunt family died out with no one to carry on the Slytherin line." Remus told them smiling proudly. "We made sure of it by following their lives or what passed for it in the Daily Prophet. Merope married a wizard had no children and they both died from dragon pox a few years ago. Her father and brother died in Azkaban many years before that. And Tom Riddles had married not the girl we saw but some other Muggle girl had five kids and eighteen grandkids and twenty nine great grandkids. He died and the mum is still alive but very old." He chuckled seeing their faces. "We looked through old newspapers of the Muggles to find out what happen with him."  
"Very smart thinking." Hermione told them happily.

"There are some changes though." Lily told them going over to hug her son.

"What changes are those do I have a little brother or sister" Harry asked excitedly. He couldn't believe it had worked. Tom Riddle was never born to cause the murders and other destruction in the name of blood purity.

The five chuckled, "Come son let us sit over by the water's edge." Severus smiled at him softly. Harry noticed he didn't look at all bitter and angry and looked well great, clean hair that was nicely styled.

"Son?" Harry looked at Severus a puzzle frown moving across his face.

"We had decided to be safe and make sure Lily would not die young we both married her." James explained. "You are the eldest then you have a younger sister by Sev and then another sister with me as her dad then triplets two boys and a girl with Sev as their dad,"

"Uh what?" Harry asked sitting down by the lake side with the others. James grinned clapping him on the back he was so pleased to have watched his son grow up.

"Harry there has been a lot of changes since we went back. People who had died before are alive and well and instead of Fudge being Minister of Magic its Shacklebolt." Sirius told him sitting down by James. Lily and Severus sat on his other side with the others grouping around them.

"Crouch left for the states with his wife who died there." Remus told them.

"What about his son?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well that boy is now married and has one child. His wife is pregnant with a second child." Sirius chuckled.

"What's so funny?" George looked between them all.

"He was set up in the marriage by his father with Deloris Umbridge. She is older than him but was thrilled to marry him. More so than he was to marry her."

They all laughed over this.

"Now Fred and George, there has been some changes in your home as well." Remus told them softly.

"What kind, besides our uncles would still be alive?" Fred said gleefullywondering what kind of changes there has been.

"Yes they are." Remus told them with a smirk.

George looked around at them a goofy grin on his face. He briefly wondered if the two had married and has kids of their own.

As though his thoughts were heard Lily answered him. "They are both married one to Marlene McKinnon the other to Hestia Jones. They were in the same year at school with us. We introduced them to your uncles who were two years ahead of us."

"Marlene has four boys and three girls, and Hestia has two boys and five girls."

"They own and work with each other in a shop of horrors." Sirius told them smiling brightly.

"What, I need to see that." George told them sounding eager.

"Your mum won't let you." James chuckled.

"What, why not?" George demanded sounding indignant.

"Because she considers you too young, to go in there." Lily told them with a small smile on her face.

"But we're in our seventh year?" Fred pointed out.

"No you're not." Severus chuckled. When they both sat there with their mouths hung open they started to explain. "You see with no war going on no evil wizard taking over your parents didn't marry as soon as they did before. So they didn't have Bill until two years later and Charlie was two years after that andPercy was born nineteen seventy-seven and then you two were born in nineteen eighty instead of seventy eight."

"What about Ron and Ginny?" Fred asked not wanting to lose them

"Ron was born nineteen eighty -three. Ginny was born nineteen eighty-six.

The four sat there with their mouths hung open in stun silence.

"Crap we're fifth year we have to do those damn owls again." George grumbled.

"Shit, I was looking forward to being out of here." Fred grumbled.

"Are we in the same house as before?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Yes you are, you four are quite the trouble makers."

"All the owls we get because you can't behave Harry." Lily looked at him sternly.

Harry looked abashed. "Sorry mum."

"No problem son you're just too much like James in that way." Severus chuckled.

"So what else is different around here?" Hermione asked enjoying learning all this new information.

"Well Sirius couldn't stop talking about you for like ever." Remus grumbled. "She is so cute and she kisses great and I really wish we had more time together."

"Shut up Moony." Sirius chuckled, giving Hermione a wink. "When you become an adult and are not dating some other bloke let me know."

"I'll be very happy too." She smiled at him feeling very pleased. "Sirius I'm an adult, remember we came back after we had already left Hogwarts." She grinned pleased. Sirius stood with his mouth open he had forgotten that.

"Hermione he's old enough to be your dad." Fred pointed out to her."

"Big deal if there is love no need for the age." She told him very dignified.

"Yeah ok but don't whine when you're changing his diaper." Fred laughed with the others. Sirius looked at him crossly. Not wanting them to get into an argument, Lily spoke up.

"Ok Harry so you're not surprised, I'll tell you the names of your siblings." Lily told him. She figured it was best to move on than dwell on why Sirius had been saving himself for Hermione.

"Your sisters' name is Heather, she is a fourth year. Your other sister is a second year and her name is Gwen. The triplets are ten so will start here next year they are Severus James, Remus Sirius and Rose Lily."

"Wow I can't believe I have five little brothers and sisters, that is so cool." Harry hugged his mum feeling very pleased that life seemed so much better now.

They all laughed happily over this.

"We wrote down different things to help you guys become accustom to this new and better life."

"What happen to Peter?" George suddenly asked.

"Oh well he was born at the same time but he ended up in Hufflepuff and became close friends with Gilderoy Lockhart then his lover and well they live together in a flat in London and are very happy together doing a line of hair care products for wizards." James chuckled feeling glad for his friend who was very happy with his life and lover.

"Wow well I am glad about that." Hermione told them chuckling.

"So am I, I sure don't need him after my butt." James shuddered. This caused everyone to laugh even more.

They had a fun time talking and answering questions about how life was going now and were surprised that the same Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had just retired and that Severus was now teaching it and James and Lily were running their own business selling potions. Remus had been cured thanks to Lily and Severus of his furry little problem. Sirius was also teaching here. His class was History of Magic and one of the most popular subjects because of the way he taught it. Binns still floated into the classroom teaching to no one but he never seem to notice this. They had checked and there still is a Chamber of Secrets but they had gotten rid of the basilisk years ago so that no one would ever be able to open that chamber and release it.

Diggory had won the Tri-Wizard tournament last year. He and Cho plan to marry when she leaves school next year.

Draco was indeed here and as pompous as ever. This did not surprise them in the least. Neville was here with two little brothers. One in third year, the other in first year. Alice stayed at home and Frank was an Auror although work was rather slim picking with no dark lord.

Many of the former Death Eaters were living dull lives since they had no one to lead them into the path of darkness. Lucius worked in a law firm. Avery and Mulciber had gone into business together selling ceramics that they make themselves. Others were working for the Ministry or other companies. None of them seemed inclined to be a dark wizard and take over. Sirius's parents are both gone leaving the house to both boys. Regulus was happily married to his school sweetheart with seven kids already. They had four girls and three boys. Sirius was happy to tell Hermione he was still single because he was waiting for the right girl to be born.

She blushed happily at this.

"Yes Arthur Weasley was still in love with Muggle things and had a Muggle girlfriend on the side that he had three kids with.

Fred and George were stunned to learn this.

"But why is dad cheating on mum?" Fred asked.

They looked at him surprised. "Not cheating she knows the girl she just doesn't want them to live with you."

"What?" George demanded.

"It's like us we are both married to Lily and share a home. Molly though does not want him to marry her yet or allow them to move in until she does he sees her on the side."

"She is a very nice lady and you'll love the kids they are in school here. One is sixth year the other third year the youngest first year."

"Blimey things really have changed here." Fred shook his head trying to wrap all this new information around his head.

"It sure has." Harry agreed smiling at his parents. He reached up to feel no scar there. He was very glad it would never happen and he would have a real family.

"So did Petunia marry that moron Vernon?" Harry asked.

"What oh yes they did marry. She married another man first who beat her then she divorced him and married Vernon right away who is now in prison for beating her to death." She looked sadly at them. "Dudley lives with us. He goes to public school since he's not a wizard but you two are very good friends and he is brighter then he would have been otherwise." She smiled sadly "At least from what you had told me."

"Oh wow well geez." Harry had no idea what to say to this.

"Why don't you two get up to school and have some dinner with the rest? James and Sirius are here to help if anything gets confusing for you two. But I'm sure you'll adjust quite quickly." Remus told them.

"Ok Remus." Fred stood up with the others. They all took turns hugging each other and Hermione gave Sirius a very passionate kiss. "I'm glad you're not married." She whispered.

"Me too." He patted her butt before they all walked back to the school.

Harry and Hermione used the time turner to move back to their own time.

They were pleased to see all of them waiting for them. Hermione chuckled when Sirius swept her up into his arms.

"Now we can get married my lady." He told her after a very passionate kiss.

"And introduce her to your baby." Lily giggled.

"Harry we need to tell you that you are dating a girl name Tara she is a year younger then you and a Muggle you met at a café." James told him clapping his hand on his sons shoulder. "your mum made a great potion that will let your memories come to you that you have lived through this time line so it's much easier to adjust and remember what is going on and who others are."  
"That's great." Harry told him taking the proffered glass of light see-through red color drink. Hermione took her, own the two downing them immediately.

"Wow head rush." Harry chuckled. Hermione was also grinning pleased wrapping her arms around Sirius. "I love you so much." She told him.

"I love you too." Sirius whispered holding her tightly to him.

Everyone laughed and talked going to the school to enjoy the leaving feast with the others.

It was a much happier life for them with Voldermort never coming to be.

The End

April Cranmer


End file.
